


Black Light Guides You

by mostlybees



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon!Peter, Explicit Sexual Content, Local Man Thinks With His Dick And Literally No One Is Surprised That It Backfires, M/M, Mild Gore, Peter is not Spider-Man, The AU no one asked for, Wade is still Deadpool, dark!Peter, its a good dog brent, lowkey murder, peter has a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlybees/pseuds/mostlybees
Summary: 10 Years ago Wade sold his soul and now the devil has come to collect, he just hadn’t expected the devil to be a 5’8” boy with a large black dog and a disarmingly pretty smile. There’s one tiny problem, though… Wade can’t actually die.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to my stupidly self indulgent AU, enjoy your stay

Wade enjoyed taking the subway, it gave him time to think. Of course he didn’t take it often, there were much quicker ways of transportation, but the subway was also a really fun place to people-watch and there were certainly a lot of things to see.

Sometimes people would immediately get up and leave as soon as they saw him, but more often than not they would barely even glance up from their phones. It was the subway, everyone’s seen weirder things than a guy dressed in spandex with katanas strapped to his back.

As he sat down next to some bored looking teenage girl his eyes fell on another person, sitting across from him a couple seats away. It was a boy, couldn’t have been more than 20 years old, with a large black dog sitting next to him, and when he said large he meant  _ large _ . The animal would probably come up to the boy’s ribs if they both stood up. Wade didn’t see a leash or a collar, but still the dog stayed in place. 

The boy was pretty, really pretty. Warm, brown eyes and soft, pink lips and slender fingers carefully stroking the dog’s dirty looking fur. The dog was decidedly less pretty. Several scars covering its nose and face, a large chunk was missing out of one of its pointy ears and its teeth were bared, dripping drool all over the floor.

For a moment he just stared at the two of them, the soft innocence of the boy a sharp contrast to the dangerous look in the dog’s eyes. It was interesting, the exact reason why Wade took the subway every now and then, and he might even want to talk to the boy if he wasn’t so sure the dog would try to rip him to shreds if he came within 2 feet of its owner.

No one else seemed to notice them, despite dogs not being allowed in the subway unless they fit in a bag and wade could say with certainty that Fido over there would absolutely not fit in a bag. It was strange, it gave him weird vibes, but he’d seen weirder stuff on the subway so he decided to shrug it off.

Just as Wade was about ready to tear his eyes away from the duo, the boy looked straight at him, a small smile playing on his lips as he tilted his head just a fraction. He didn’t say anything, Wade didn’t say anything, they just stared at each other for a long couple seconds. Something definitely felt off, a dark feeling growing in the pit of Wade’s stomach and then the boy looked away and it was gone.

 

* * *

 

After that he started to notice the boy more often, it was hard not to with the way he was always accompanied by that scary looking mutt. It didn’t seem intentional, at least he hoped it wasn’t, the boy had never made eye contact with him again, he was just… there. Maybe it was just a strange coincidence, he didn’t feel like he was being followed after all.

One day he was getting coffee at one of the only places that wouldn’t give him weird looks for walking in armed to the teeth - That probably should’ve said something about the quality of the place, but the coffee was good so he didn’t care - and sure enough the boy was sitting at one of the tables, the dog sleeping at his feet, blatantly ignoring the ‘No Dogs’ sign that was hanging on the door. No one commented on it, so Wade didn’t either.

The plan was to get his coffee and get out the door, he didn’t have time to stick around and chat, but that plan seemed to die a slow and painful death when the boy looked at him again, a smile on his face and his head tilted slightly, just like the other day on the subway. He had to ask what the kid’s deal was.

He held eye contact as he walked up to him, the dog immediately jumped up from his nap and started to growl. Wade refused to let himself be scared off. “Are you following me?” The blunt question didn’t seem to faze the boy at all and he just shook his head. Some other person in the coffee shop gave Wade a weird look, but Wade was used to those so he ignored it.

His eyes sparkled with mischief and the look on the kid’s face did something to Wade, something he couldn’t describe, but the most clear thought that managed to form in his head was that he wanted to absolutely ruin him. Wade’s hands twitched as the kid started speaking. “Do you want me to be?” His voice was soft and smooth, slightly higher in pitch than he had expected and Wade could honestly say that he hadn’t expected that answer. 

“What’s your name?” The kid looked at him like he saw right through him and Wade couldn’t help but be slightly unnerved. 

“Peter.” It was such an ordinary name, Wade thought it didn’t fit him at all. Peter’s dog was still growling, but Peter slowly reached down to pet its head and the dog seemed to calm down a little.

Wade nodded in the dog’s direction. “Shouldn’t he be on a leash?”

“Are you a cop?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow, still running his fingers through dark fur. “I didn’t know cops dressed in spandex these days.” He seemed to think for a moment. “Maybe it’s better they don’t. Tight in all the right places can quickly become tight in all the  _ wrong  _ places.” He swore he saw the boy’s eyes slowly moving down Wade’s body, taking him in. Was Peter flirting with him? He honest to god couldn’t tell, everything about Peter seemed hard to decipher.

“Not a cop, but I can put you in handcuffs if you want.” He grinned behind the mask, deciding to just go for it, he didn’t have much to lose anyway.

Peter laughed and something twisted in Wade’s gut. “I’m sorry, I don’t put out until at least the third date.”

“If you let me buy you coffee this could be our first date.” Was he really going for this? Absolutely. The thought of that lithe, skinny body writhing beneath him was far too tempting to ignore, even if there was something slightly off about Peter. Wade was never one to make good decisions, anyway.

“Oh, I don’t actually like coffee.” Peter confessed.

“Then why are you here?”

“I like the smell.” One, two, three beats of silence. “Or maybe I’m following you.”

 

* * *

 

The third time he actually saw Peter was when he had just finished a job, his suit and weapons still dripping blood and his wounds slowly starting to heal. Of course it wasn’t really the third time, Peter seemed to show up wherever he went, but he rarely acknowledged him, always just going about his day as if he hadn’t been the subject of both Wade’s wet dreams and his nightmares..

This time he was leaning against the wall of a dark alley, one foot pushed up against the brick, his hands in his pocket like he was waiting for something. The dog was still sitting next to him, noticing Wade before Peter had. In the darkness it almost looked like its eyes glowed.

“So you really are following me, huh?” He slowly walked up to the boy, who didn’t seem impressed at all, that ever present smile curving his lips.

“What can I say, you tend to… grab people’s attention.” Peter pushed himself off the wall to get up into Wade’s personal space. Something about the way he moved was unnerving. He moved like a predator stalking its prey, all dark eyes and dangerous intent. Wade wasn’t sure if he enjoyed being the prey in this particular metaphor. “So what are you doing out here so late at night?” Peter’s fingers pressed against Wade’s chest, five points of contact that burned through the leather of his suit.

“You’ve been following me, so you tell me.” Peter just hummed and gently added pressure to the hand on his chest, forcing Wade to take a couple steps back until his back hit the wall.

“I’ve been thinking about you.” He whispered, breath hot against Wade’s neck. Wade honestly, genuinely couldn’t understand what the hell was going on, but he wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth and if Peter was suggesting what he thought he was suggesting then this was the best goddamn gift horse he’d gotten in a long time.

“That’s surprising, considering I look like an uncooked meatball under this mask, but do go on.” Wade briefly wondered if Peter already knew that, wondered about the extent to which Peter had been following him.

Those slender fingers pushed up under the fabric of his mask, pink lips pressed briefly to the exposed skin. “I know. I don’t mind.” 

“You’re legal, right?” He could punch himself for not asking earlier, this was definitely something he wanted to know, he had approximately 0 interest in fucking around with a minor.

Peter just let out a short laugh. “I am, yeah, you don’t have to worry about  _ that. _ ” Wade turned his head slightly, his eyes drawn to the dog that was still watching both of them.

“What about Fido? Is he old enough to witness this?” He asked, not sure how comfortable he felt with a dog staring at them while he fucked Peter against a wall, because, hell yes, that’s absolutely where he planned on taking this night.

“He’s a good boy, he’ll look away.” Peter grinned and pushed himself even closer, his body aligning perfectly with Wade’s. Every part of Peter was hot and pretty and those eyes were looking at him in a way that made Wade’s knees just a little weak. He put his hands on Peter’s hips and spun them around, making Peter gasp out a startled noise. Oh he could definitely get used to this.

“And what about you, are you going to be a good boy?” He trailed his hand up Peter’s side, eventually letting it rest on the back of his neck.

“I just might… If you ask nicely.” The grin that had briefly disappeared was back in place and Wade faintly felt alarm bells ringing in the back of his mind. “I just have one request…” Peter’s face shifted from smug to innocent in an instant, the difference like day and night. “Your weapons… They make me a little nervous, could you maybe get rid of them?” The alarm bells slowly got louder, but fuck Peter looked pretty, a pink blush staining his cheeks, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and Wade was a weak, weak man.

“Of course, they tend to get in the way anyway.” He took a step back and started the process of dropping all his weapons to the ground. Peter kept his eyes focused on him, the intensity of his stare making him shiver slightly.

As soon as he was completely disarmed he started making his way over to Peter again, determined to get him as naked as he could in a sketchy alley at 2AM, but before he could get within 2 feet of the boy he was knocked to the ground, all the air in his lungs forced out in one fell swoop as his back hit the concrete.

Peter’s dog was on top of him, eyes ablaze with hunger and rage, teeth bared. Razor sharp claws violently tore their way through his flesh, ripping out his guts and breaking his bones with its impossible strength. He tried to force the creature off, but then those wicked, glinting teeth were at his throat, tearing out his oesophagus and making him choke on his own blood. The pain was searing hot and brutal, every swipe of those claws slowly turning him inside out. The beast appeared determined to turn him into minced meat. He didn’t stand a chance. 

The sound of footsteps made him look up, Peter was staring at him again, a blank look on his face, and right before his vision faded to black Wade managed to connect the dots and everything slipped into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh yeah this is mostly just self indulgent stuff and I dont exactly have a consistent posting schedule in mind, but if people really like it I will definitely write more! (I'll at least try to post somewhat frequently haha)


	2. Chapter 2

Wade woke up with a gasp, a deep ache running hot through his body and his vision blurring around the edges. He was lying in a pool of his own dried up blood, his suit torn to pieces, but his body looking good as new. Well, as new as it could look, which meant he still looked like the inside of his own asshole, but at least his guts were inside his body again, where they belonged.

With the little energy in his body he managed to sit up so he could take in his surroundings. Unsurprisingly he was still in the alley, his weapons thankfully still on the ground next to him. He wondered how long he’d been out. It was still dark, so probably not all that long, which meant Peter hopefully wouldn’t be back for a while.

He groaned and rested his head on his knees. He couldn’t believe he’d been stupid enough to let his dick do the thinking when it came to a very powerful, supernatural being who wanted him dead more than anything. On the list of ‘Things he should’ve seen coming’ this particular incident ranked quite high.

The thing was that Wade sold his soul 10 years ago and he didn’t regret doing it, not one bit, but back then he hadn’t exactly thought he’d be immortal by the time someone would come to collect his part of the bargain. He genuinely had no idea where to go from here. Was Peter just going to keep trying to kill him until maybe one day it worked? And despite Peter being an actual, literal demon he couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for him. Wade didn’t even want to be around himself all the time and now Peter would also have to be around him for the rest of what would most likely be eternity.

It was almost romantic in a way. Just the two of them, bound together until the end of time.

He slowly started to collect his weapons, vision still slightly blurred from the massive headache that seemed determined to split his skull open. God, dying fucking sucked, and the worst part was that he was certain this wouldn’t be the last time. For all he knew Peter was already looking for him again. Next time he’d be prepared, though, he wouldn’t let himself be caught off guard again by the boy.

Once he had every weapon back in place, his katanas sheathed, he started the walk towards his apartment. It wasn’t far away, thankfully, because he could really go for a long, long nap.

 

* * *

 

It had been about a week since he had his guts violently torn from his body by an unusually large dog and things seemed to be kind of normal. Or, as normal as things could be for Wade. To his surprise he hadn’t seen Peter again, he hadn’t shown up in places Wade liked to visit, hadn’t followed him at night. It kind of felt like the calm before the storm, like the worst was yet to come and Peter was just quietly plotting his next move.

He had just come back from a job in the city, something easy and fast, get in and get out. Those jobs usually didn’t pay the best, but he’d rather stay in the area with this whole demon mess going on. Once that was all sorted out he could go back to the big leagues, but for now he’d have to stick with this.

He hummed quietly to himself as he entered his apartment. The door clicked shut behind him and he couldn’t wait to fall down onto his bed and pass the fuck out. Although the idea that he’d be able to make it to his bed was quite optimistic. The past week his dreams had been filled with the usual nightmares, but now they were also accompanied by visions of large black dogs with razor sharp teeth dripping blood and a pretty boy with messy brown hair and pale skin who was basically the embodiment of all of Wade’s wet dreams. Those warm, brown eyes wouldn’t leave him alone, the contrast of the icy cold glint in them sending shivers down his spine. Needless to say he hadn’t gotten much sleep at all.

Wade wasn’t afraid of a lot of things, but if he had to be afraid of anything, then two creatures straight from hell would definitely do it.

He dragged himself to his bedroom, opening the door perhaps a bit more aggressively than intended, but that seemed like nothing in comparison to him nearly ripping the door handle off when he looked at his bedroom window.

Perched on his window sill, engulfed in moonlight, sat Peter, looking almost angelic as he appeared to be chewing on an apple. And there was no way that wasn't for show. As far as Wade knew demons didn't actually need to eat, but they were nothing if not dramatic. His legs were dangling over the edge, body relaxed and casual as if this was exactly where he was supposed to be. To Wade's surprise his dog was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, hey there..." Peter purred, a teasing smile on his face. He took another bite before tossing the apple core across the room and of course it landed in Wade's trash can perfectly, looking almost effortless. "I've been waiting for you."

"That's not ominous at all." Wade commented, already reaching for his katanas. Peter just laughed, it sounded kind of like bells, just a little too sweet, but still with that razor-edge of darkness that couldn't help but bleed into everything he did.

"Do we really have to do this? With the weapons? I really thought you'd trust me more." Peter pouted and Wade raised an eyebrow behind his mask. By that point most of the exhaustion had already drained out of his body, replaced by the adrenaline that he would most likely need if he was going to go toe to toe with a demon.

"What do you want? I thought you didn't put out until the third date? Unless you count your dog turning me inside out as a date, because I have to say, that doesn't even reach my top 5 worst dates."

The boy appeared to ignore everything Wade had said and leaned back slightly, one hand resting on the window sill and the other on his thigh, fingers casually drawing patterns on the fabric of his jeans. Wade’s eyes subconsciously followed the movement. Why the hell couldn’t his demon be an ugly bastard? "You caused quite the ruckus downstairs... It doesn't happen very often that a soul manages to find its way back to its body." His voice was calm and collected, still as smooth as ever. Wade had expected Peter to be more angry, but he couldn't really tell if he preferred this calmness. It made him feel on edge, ready for the tables to turn any moment now.

"What can I say, causing a ruckus is my specialty." He shrugged. "So I assume you came here to kill me again? Yeah, you might as well give up now, because I've tried killing myself several times and trust me, it doesn't work. I can't die, so you might as well go back to hell and do whatever it is you do when you're not stalking people and scaring them with your weird dog."

The corner of Peter's mouth quirked up even more and he hopped off the window sill, hips swaying slightly as he walked towards Wade. "But isn't trying half of the fun?"

"Right, and what are you gonna do? You're half my size and Clifford the big black dog isn't here to help you out." There was a lot to be said for not underestimating your opponent, especially when they’re from hell, but Wade felt at least somewhat confident that he could take Peter, or at least hold him off long enough to think of a better plan than avoiding the demon and seeing what happens.

"Oh, I don't actually need 'Clifford’', as you have decided to call him, to collect souls. I just don't like getting blood on my clothes, so he gets to do the dirty work. You, however, deserve my full attention." Peter's hand was on his chest again, palm flat over the space where his heart was beating against his ribcage.

"Don't I feel special. If you wanted me to fuck you so bad you could've just told me." Wade let go of one of his blades and covered Peter's hand with his own. "I would've done it, y'know. Too bad that you decided that you'd rather see me dead." His free hand tightened on his katana and a split second later he had the boy impaled on it, the blade going straight through his gut and coming out on the other end.

Wade grinned as he watched Peter stare up at him in surprise, a large blood stain starting to form on Peter's white t-shirt. The boy coughed and more blood spilled from the corner of his mouth, dripping down his chin and onto Wade's bedroom floor. He stumbled back a step and coughed again, looking like he might collapse. Wade forced the blade in a little further just to hear Peter gasp. Who would've thought demons were so killable? It didn't matter though, seeing this particular demon struggling to suck in air, his gaze now redirected to the shiny metal going through his flesh, was oddly satisfying.

"Y-you..." The boy choked out, hands shakily reaching for the blood-soaked fabric clinging to his torso. The reasonable thing to do was rip his katana out of the boy's body and book it, but he couldn't look away. It was strangely beautiful, a pretty young thing gasping for breath and covered in blood, tears welling up in his eyes. Yeah, Wade definitely had issues, so what else is new?

Then, the shaking and gasping suddenly stopped, Peter’s fingers trailing over the top of the metal, slow up and down movements, almost caressing them. He looked up at Wade again, slowly, menacingly, and Wade instantly knew he was going to regret underestimating the boy. His eyes were dark, sparkling with mischief and something that might even be anger. "You really are an idiot." A laugh spilled from his lips and before Wade even had the time to react Peter's hands were wrapped around the blade, pulling it out of his body in a flash as if he didn't just have razor sharp metal pressed against his fingers. He didn't even appear to bleed. Fucking dramatic demons, of course he’d been faking his injury to throw Wade off his game, make him think he won. He could hit himself for not realizing sooner.

The action caught him off guard, made him stumble and Peter immediately took advantage of that by swiftly kicking him in the chest, Wade was pretty sure he felt ribs crack. The force of the kick made him slam into the wall behind him, a dull ache spreading through his back. The blade that wasn’t previously buried deep inside Peter’s guts was dropped to the floor and Peter kicked it out of the way as he approached Wade again. Wade gasped. "Hey! That's my baby, be careful with her!" Peter just rolled his eyes and grabbed Wade by the collar, lifting him up with one hand and pushing him firmly against the wall. His muscles weren’t even straining and Wade wondered just how much strength was contained in that skinny body.

" _ 'What are you gonna do?' _ " Peter mocked, doing a surprisingly good impression of Wade's voice. " _ 'You're half my size.' _ " He grinned in that way that made Wade’s guts stir and suddenly he felt the cool metal of a blade against his throat. "Do try to stay dead this time." His breath was hot against Wade's ear, their bodies pressed together just a little too close for comfort. "I would appreciate it." Peter took a small step back and moments later Wade's head was rolling over the floor, his body slumping down the wall the moment Peter let go of it.

And he was gone again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter is here a lot sooner than i expected! this is mostly just a side project to my other (much longer) spideypool fic, so I kinda just write this whenever I have time, which means the posting will be somewhat inconsistent (forgive me) again though, I'll try to post as often as I can! Dont want to leave you guys waiting too long.
> 
> I'll reveal more about how exactly wade got into this whole mess in future chapters :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw, next chapter, faster than expected! I have a surprising amount of inspiration for this particular story.

_Blood. Why was there so much blood? It was seeping through her shirt, staining everything red, covering his hands in crimson. She wasn’t moving._

_The realization hit him like a truck, the bullet wound a perfect reminder of why the hell he never should’ve dragged her into this in the first place. She was bleeding out on his living room floor and it was his fault._

_With fumbling hands he tried to apply pressure to the hole in her guts, trying to stop the bleeding, trying to prolong her life just a little bit more, but every moment that passed made the colour drain out of her face just a little bit more. The colour was draining out of the room as well, until everything was black and white and red._

_Why couldn’t he do anything? Why couldn’t he help her?_

_He vaguely heard himself whispering her name, repeating it over and over, begging her to stay with him. She was slipping away from him, like water through his fingers. He so desperately tried to hold on._

_His hands were sticky with her blood. The bullet had gone straight through her. He had to do something, had to save her. He’d do anything._

_A soft and steady beeping suddenly filled the deafening silence. “She’s not going to make it.” A solemn voice spoke, the noise coming from too far away. It felt like he was under water, almost like this was all a fever dream. “I’m sorry.” And before he could ask himself who was speaking…_

Wade woke up with a startled gasp, bolting into an upright position and trying to steady his breathing. He was sitting on the couch in his living room, the springs of the worn down cushions digging into his ass. He must have fallen asleep there the night before.

It had been a week since Peter so rudely separated his head from his body and two weeks since Peter’s dog had briefly turned him into minced meat. He hadn’t seen Peter at all since then, like he had just vanished. Wade couldn’t bring himself to care.

A groan spilled from his lips as he forced himself to get off the seriously uncomfortable couch, his back making a loud cracking noise as he stretched. God, he wasn’t sleeping on that couch ever again.

He figured he should probably be a little more stressed, Peter could show up again at any moment after all, but he was basically invincible and all that was going to happen was that he would have to scrub blood stains off the walls again. He really had to ask Peter if he could just kill him outside again next time, that had ended up working out pretty well the first time.

As he made his way to the kitchen for a quick snack he noticed something, a shadow sliding across the wall. The motion was followed by a soft growling noise and Wade cursed quietly.

“You’re not being subtle, you can show yourself.” He called out, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Only half a second later both Peter and the dog appeared. The dog was sitting on the floor next to where Peter’s legs were dangling from the kitchen counter. Something about him felt off, different from last time. The way he was sitting was clearly aiming for casual and relaxed, but the way he held himself looked tense, on edge, his fingers tapping rhythmically against his thigh. It wasn’t at all like the slow and seductive movements he had displayed merely a week ago. Wade briefly wondered if this was a different demon who just happened to look like Peter. Could demons get fired?

“You’re really starting to piss me off.” Peter spoke, the way he curled his tongue around the words dripping with venom, barely contained anger. Yeah, this was definitely his Peter. “I’m enjoying this just as much as you are, so I’m going to need your death to be a little bit more permanent this time, okay?”

“I thought trying was half the fun. Where did that sentiment go? I thought we had something. You were practically throwing yourself at me the last two times.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Peter asked, a glint of metal grasped tightly in slender fingers.

“Is that a knife in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Wade asked, grinning behind the mask. He didn’t get a lot of time to be smug, because as soon as the words left his mouth Peter jumped off the counter and almost violently pulled the knife out, pointing it in Wade’s direction. “Alright, that’s definitely a knife.”

He watched Peter stare at him for a moment, cursing himself for leaving his weapons in the living room. “As much as I want to use this knife to cut your guts into ribbons, it took me far too long to get the blood out of my clothes last time.” Wade couldn’t imagine a demon washing blood out of its clothes. It felt silly to think of Peter standing in a laundromat, groaning at the stains in his shirt. The knife was put away and Peter’s anger slipped away with it, back to the fake-casual façade he’d been putting up, lips curling into a smirk. “So I think I’m going to let Vuruud do most of the work.” The dog, Vuruud, sat up at the sound of its name, ears perked up and teeth exposed.

“What happened to me deserving your full attention?” Wade asked, his hand sneaking towards the knife block near him.

“Here I am, giving you my full attention.” Peter simply said with the slightest wave of his hand and suddenly Wade was thrown onto the floor by a powerful force that seemed to come out of nowhere. His arms were pinned above his head and Peter wasn’t even touching him. That was also the moment he figured out that Peter could absolutely destroy him if he had half a mind to do so, no muscles needed. All of that demonic power wrapped up in pretty packaging, tied up with a bow.

“Oh, kinky, didn’t know you were into that.” Peter didn’t falter, didn’t pause, just kept walking in Wade’s direction, false confidence flickering in his eyes.

He wasn’t fooling anyone. A twitch of Peter’s hand caught Wade’s attention and that’s when he noticed just how tense Peter was. Something was happening. Wade could feel the air shift, the energy changing. Peter’s carefully constructed walls were crumbling and Wade just couldn’t figure out _why_.

The invisible binds weren’t letting up and Vuruud was approaching him as well, no mercy in his gaze, only hunger. Wade groaned again.

“Alright, just get it over with.”

 

* * *

 

The fourth time Peter tried to kill him was… interesting, to say the least. Not that the other times had been boring, but something was definitely up. It had been way longer than the other times since Peter last showed up. 3 weeks. 3 weeks ago Peter let Vuruud tear him to pieces again and Wade wanted to believe he had finally realized Wade couldn’t die and would just give up.

He was wrong.

He was barely able to set a foot inside his apartment before he was almost violently knocked onto his ass, sprawling in the middle of his living room, his katanas digging into his back. "Fuck." He groaned and stared at the ceiling. That really fucking hurt. Peter had gone from cute and sexy to menacing to annoying in no time and Wade had had some of the most confusing erections in his life since the moment he first saw him, but now he just wanted a little bit of peace.

Once Peter was in Wade's line of sight, Vuruud sitting next to him like the good boy he was, Wade noticed something. Peter was shaking all over, anger contorting his features, lighting his eyes up with something Wade couldn't entirely identify and he felt something twist in his gut. For the first time Peter actually looked every part the demon he was, no cool, calm and collected act, no sly smirks and seductive touches. Peter was fear and rage, broken bones and spilled blood, twin blades twirling between those slim fingers.

"I hate you." He whispered, voice lower than Wade could remember. " _I hate you_." He repeated a little louder, sharp teeth and sharper metal glinting under the light of Wade's ceiling lamp.

"Feeling's mutual. Can I perhaps interest you in some hate fucking?" The answer to his question came in the form of those blades stabbing into his hands, effectively pinning him to the floor and even more effectively ruining the hardwood. "So... That's a no, then? Or is this like, your kink?"

"Shut the fuck up or I'll sew your mouth shut." A boot came down on top of his chest. Wade felt his sternum crack under the pressure and his next breath set his body alight with pain. All he did was grin, fingers twitching slightly.

"Been there, done that. You can see how well that worked out."

Peter straddled his torso and Wade cursed to himself. A body sitting on top of broken bones wasn't exactly the best feeling. Peter wrapped the fingers of one hand around Wade's throat, tight enough to bruise, but not tight enough to really cut off his oxygen supply.

"Why won't you fucking _die?_ " Peter's walls weren't just crumbling, they were being torn down, his house of cards collapsing in on itself. "What do I have to do to separate your soul from your body?" The pressure on his throat increased and Wade tipped his head back.

Do not become aroused _. Do not become aroused._

 "You really have a thing for getting me on my back, don't you?" Wade's grin widened. "Or maybe you're just projecting. Seriously, baby boy, all you have to do is ask."

Peter blinked and when he looked at Wade again his eyes were pitch black, entirely unreadable. The only clue to how he was feeling was the constant trembling, the hand that wasn't at Wade's throat was shaking as it appeared to materialize a third knife out of nowhere. Did he have access to some kind of pocket dimension?

"I will cut off your dick if you don't stop talking." The tip of the blade was pressed right under his chin, just hard enough for a single drop of blood to spill, sliding down shiny metal until it reached Peter's fingers. Wade tried not to stare. "Tell me how to end your miserable life."

"If I knew I'd let you know, but I've told you before, I've tried multiple times and nothing works. I always come back." His words were coming out slightly strained, the weight of Peter on his chest combined with a broken sternum and a hand wrapped tightly around his throat not doing his ability to breathe much good.

"There has to be _something!_ " Frustration was bleeding into Peter's voice, those black eyes glaring at him in a way that was almost... desperate. Wade cocked his head.

"If there is a way I haven't found it yet." The hand on Wade's throat was now shaking as well. Peter was distracted, off his game. It lasted maybe half a second, but that was all Wade needed.

He pulled the knives out of the floor, the sharp sting of the blade carving through his flesh only secondary to the satisfaction he felt when Peter looked at him with surprise in those pitch black eyes. He forced Peter off him, kicking him against the wall hard enough to leave a large dent in the drywall. Next, he ripped the knives out of his hands, tossing one at Peter just to watch him bleed. He knew it wouldn't really hurt him, but it was enjoyable to watch.

Peter briefly looked up at him from where he was leaning against the wall and to Wade's surprise his eyes had shifted back to normal. Wade tried to approach Peter, but another wave of his hand had Wade thrown across the room, slamming into the wall and leaving a matching dent on the opposite wall as well. The knife in Peter's chest was discarded as well.

Vuruud was sniffing at Peter's side, a long pink tongue lapping at his cheek and suddenly Peter looked so incredibly small, hunched in on himself, his tiny frame dwarfed even more by the giant dog next to him. He looked almost _human_. Vuruud nudged at his leg, telling him to get up, but Peter just ran his hand through dirty fur and stayed in place. Wade stayed as well, waiting for Peter to collect himself and lunge at him again, or send his attack dog to carve him into pieces.

For the longest time nothing happened. The tension in the room kept building until Wade finally forced himself to get up, carefully unsheathing his katanas. Peter barely even had to move his hand for the weapons to be torn from Wade's fingers.

"Hey, what the fuck?"

"Do me a favour and just jump out of the window." Peter said, voice steady while his hands still shook.

"I'm sorry, what? Haven't you been listening? I can't _die._ You can carve my body into a million pieces and I'll _still_ find a way to come back. You're wasting your time."

"Yeah, _clearly._ " And there was that venom again. "So you can't kill me and I can't kill you. What do we fucking do now?" Wade was going to hate himself for asking. Peter was a demon, Peter was dangerous, Peter was... strangely vulnerable.

"Do you like tacos?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think! comments are always much appreciated <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did it guys, i got my shit together and wrote another chapter
> 
> unfortunately after this chapter updates might be a little bit less frequent because im working real hard on my other spideypool fic and that one is more of a priority right now. I'll try to post at least once a week though!

"What?" Peter stared up at Wade, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Vuruud sensed the change in his demeanor and jumped up, teeth bared. "Why would I want to have tacos with you?" He spat.

"Well, I suppose we could just sit in this room and glare at each other until one of us drops dead, but I thought this would be a better idea." Wade shrugged.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Peter's voice was dripping with barely contained anger and confusion. It was almost cute to see him act so confused in response to someone showing him something close to kindness. Wade honestly couldn't tell why he was even being nice to the creature - because that's what Peter was, a creature, not a person - that tried to kill him. Then again, he wasn't exactly known for doing things for a good reason.

"Having my bones broken makes me hungry." His sternum was already mostly healed again though, the bone fusing together in no time and making him as good as new. The wounds in his hand had also almost completely closed up, only leaving a slight ache whenever he moved his fingers or closed his fist. "You didn't answer the question, by the way. Do you like tacos? Because if you don't we can get something else."

"I don't need to eat." Peter stood up suddenly, not once taking his eyes off Wade. He looked strangely exposed, like Wade had seen a part of him that he wasn't supposed to see. All that smooth and seductive armour slipped off to show a whole lot of anger and behind that anger there was something else, buried so deep below the surface that you could only spot it if you really looked. Peter was afraid. Not of Wade, but of something else.

It was definitely unique to see Peter standing in his apartment while not actively trying to kill him, so Wade allowed himself a couple moments to stare. The thin t-shirt and almost offensively tight jeans clung to Peter's body perfectly, showing off his almost offensively awesome ass and once again Wade cursed whichever god was responsible for putting him into this situation and then getting him stuck with the prettiest goddamn demon in existence. Those fingers that had starred in several of Wade's wet dreams were toying with the hem of his shirt, a strange contrast to the rigidness of the rest of his body. He would've already made a move if he wasn't so sure that Peter would actually follow up on his threat to cut Wade's dick off.

"So you're not coming with me, then?" He asked and for a moment Peter looked almost hesitant. This was good, this was progress. It kind of felt like coaxing a frightened animal out of hiding, all he needed was the right bait. "I'd get it if you have to get back to whatever it is you do in hell." The way Peter tensed up at that told him he'd already won.

"Fine." Peter's arms crossed in front of him defensively in a weak attempt to build those walls back up, but Wade had seen beyond them already.

"Wait, seriously?" Alright, so he hadn't _actually_ expected Peter to agree to this, but now that he had he wasn't sure how to feel about it. For all he knew this was just another way for Peter to get close to him and then violently murder him. He could do that anyway, though, he didn't really need to lull Wade into a false sense of security.

"Don't make me change my mind." The way he spoke was harsh, like he was spitting the words at Wade. It made it hard to imagine that he had just agreed to go hang out with Wade and get tacos.

"I'm not making you do anything." Wade said simply and that definitely got him an interesting reaction. Peter's eyes went wide at first, surprise, but soon after his face twisted into a frown again. It felt like this was the first time Peter realized that Wade really wasn't making him do anything and if he came with him then that would be entirely _his_ choice. It was rather amusing to watch the demon's inner conflict and, once again, Wade found that he looked uncomfortably close to human.

"Vuruud is coming." Peter nodded in the direction of the black dog. He had relaxed a little, now calmly sitting next to Peter's feet and drooling on Wade's living room floor. Great.

"You know most places don't allow dogs, right?"

"Do I look like that's something I care about?" Peter raised an eyebrow. "He's coming." He said it in a way that left no room for any arguments, authority clear in his voice. All Wade could do was agree.

"As long as he doesn't tear me to pieces again."

"Just don't piss him off then." There was a glint of _something_ in Peter's eyes, gone before he could identify it. It twisted something inside of Wade and he was surprised to find that it wasn't entirely unpleasant. He was so fucked.

 

* * *

 

That’s how they ended up sitting on a rooftop together in the middle of the night, Wade eagerly chewing on his food while Peter just stared at it awkwardly, like it was going to bite him. Vuruud was sitting next to Peter as always, excitedly sniffing at the taco in Peter’s hand. Peter hesitated for a moment before just handing it over to the dog, watching those sharp teeth crunch down on the taco shell. It seemed so normal, just a boy sharing food with his faithful companion. Except that Vuruud was definitely a hellhound and Peter was definitely a demon and none of that should look as normal as it did.

The awkward silence that hung between them- that had been hanging between them since the moment they left his apartment, was beginning to become unbearable and Peter not showing any emotion was definitely _not_ helping. The midnight air was chilly, but despite only wearing a t-shirt Peter didn’t seem to be bothered by it, probably a side effect of the whole ‘being a demon’ thing.

“Don’t like tacos?” Wade asked.

“I told you I don’t need to eat.” Peter sounded annoyed, not even looking at Wade as he let Vuruud lick the remnants of the food off Peter’s fingers.

“Just because you don’t need to eat doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it. Aren’t you demons all about indulgence or whatever?” Wade took another bite of his taco and looked at Peter, trying to catch his eyes and failing miserably.

“Different kinds of indulgence.”

“The kind of indulgence that makes you push your targets against walls and practically grind against them?” Wade grinned behind the mask. “Because if you’re ever looking to indulge in that again… You know where I live.”

Peter’s head whipped around to glare at him so viciously Wade was sure that he was going to be pushed off the roof. His eyes glazed over black and Vuruud growled, drool dripping down his scarred up muzzle. The mutt was impressively in tune with Peter’s emotions, if they could really be called emotions. “That wasn’t indulgence. That was doing my goddamn job.” He snapped. “You trusted me, didn’t you?” And somewhere hidden below that anger Peter sounded almost smug. If it was true he didn’t show it on his face.

“You sure do know how to make a girl feel special.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Peter snarled, turning his attention to Vuruud again.

Wade tilted his head slightly. "I think I liked you better when you were still trying to seduce me."

"Of course you would. Men like you always do and you keep falling for it every single time. It would be funny if it weren't so sad."

"So you're saying you don't actually want to fuck me?" He gasped, feigning surprise.

"I don't want to fuck anyone. I want to get the job done." The anger that still bled into every word he spoke was starting to mix with something close to exasperation and Wade knew he was playing with fire, just waiting to get burned.

"What about getting fucked then?" Wade let his voice drop slightly, leaning in and looking at Peter. If he didn't know any better he'd say that Peter looked just a little uncomfortable, the anger that had been hidden before turned out to just be his second set of armour. Wrapped up in so many layers it seemed almost impossible to figure him out, but Wade was determined to get there.

"If you're offering I'm not interested." One hand reached out and pushed Wade back in clear rejection. Wade felt Peter's touch burn through his suit and he grinned again.

"You didn't answer the question."

"I don't have to answer stupid questions." Wade _really_ wasn't hearing a no.

"How about you answer a question for every question I answer?" He suggested casually. Peter didn't take the bait.

"How about you shut the fuck up for once in your life?"

"No." Wade leaned in again, despite Peter's clear disinterest. "I answered a question. Now it's your turn."

Something about that sentence triggered something in Peter and suddenly the floodgates opened. "I don't understand what the hell you think you're getting out of this, but I'm not playing dumb games with you. If you think that you can 'get to know me' or 'become my friend' then you're shit outta luck. I'm not your friend. I will never be your friend. You may have this idea that I'm a complex and layered being, but I have some news for you: I'm not. I'm a demon, I'm evil. I may've been good once, but all of that is _gone,_ beat out of me centuries ago, understand? You're not going to find that part of me, because it doesn't exist. So if that's all you're looking to find then I suggest you stop." After his rant was over Peter's eyes flickered back to normal, much to Wade's surprise.

"I don't believe you." Was all he could say and now it was Peter's turn to be surprised, but it was quickly forced down again, hidden behind the plethora of masks Peter seemed to possess. "You're still here, eating tacos with me."

Peter didn't answer, instead he just moved to get up, causing Wade to make the phenomenally stupid move of grabbing Peter’s wrist to stop him. He froze instantly and Wade was already bracing himself to be thrown to the streets below them. When Peter spoke again he sounded calm, dangerously calm. It would've made any normal person's blood freeze. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It appears I'm holding your wrist." He lifted his hand slightly and holy shit Peter's wrists were so skinny, he could probably hold both of them in one hand and- Okay, bad thoughts, not the time.

"Yeah, I can see that." Peter's free hand came up to grab Wade's wrist, applying force until he either had to let go or risk having his wrist broken. "What I want to know is _why_ you're touching me."

"I don't want you to leave."

A beat of silence passed before Peter responded. "I'm sorry, did you not listen to a word I just said? We're not going to be friends and we're _definitely_ not going to fuck." Wade had no idea what he was doing, but Peter was unlike anyone he'd ever met. The demon he'd sold his soul to was cold and calculating, manipulative even, a stereotype as far as demons went. Peter was a wildfire, burning hot and ever changing, destroying everything in his path, uncontained and _beautiful_. It drew Wade in like a moth to a flame and when he opened his mouth again it wasn't to reply to whatever Peter just said.

"How'd you end up as a demon?"

Apparently that startled Peter enough to keep him from attacking Wade again, instead he got a glimpse of something genuine. "Why do you care?"

"Curiosity." Wade shrugged. "Aren't you at least a little bit curious about why I sold my soul?"

"No. You could've sold your soul for a bigger dick for all I care. I'm just here to collect. It's a pretty sweet gig right up until it's not and right now you're clearing out my candy store." Peter's fist clenched. "Because of you my superiors are _pissed._ " No wonder Peter had been so angry.

"Superiors? So is hell, like, a business? Like a company?" It was an honest question, Wade had never been and it was likely he'd never get the chance.

"Of course not, you moron. It's _hell._ " To Wade's surprise Peter hadn't tried to get up again.

"Do you get tortured?" It was a weighted question, something he barely even realized until the words already left his mouth.

"It's **_hell_ **." Peter repeated, annoyed and angry and impatient and... nervous? The puzzle pieces started to fall into place and Wade suddenly felt incredibly bad, even though he knew he shouldn't. Peter said it himself, he was a demon, he shouldn't deserve sympathy. There most likely was a good reason he ended up in hell, who knows what he got up to when he was still alive.

 _What if he sold his soul just like you?_ A tiny voice in the back of his mind whispered and once that thought was there it was hard to let go of, because what if it was right? What if Peter sold his soul for some good or noble reason and he got centuries of torture as a reward? He looked far too sweet and innocent to be truly evil and Wade's heart clenched.

_He was so incredibly fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me quoting portal 2 in the year of the lord 2018
> 
> as always if you liked it please leave a comment, they mean the world to me


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3 user Mostlybees confirmed for Stinky Liar™ 
> 
> remember when i said i wasn't gonna post as frequently? turns out i lied. im having far too much fun writing this.

_He hated the smell of hospitals, the way it filled his nose and throat and lungs and made him choke on the thick air. It was sickening._

_The misery surrounding the place was possibly even worse than the smell, the nervous faces of people bracing for bad news. He was one of those people. The waiting room was quiet, the bright white lights flickering occasionally and Wade could feel a headache coming up._

_He hated waiting more than anything, he could still feel the blood sticking against his skin, some traces of red that didn't entirely wash off were staining his hands. The shocked look in her eyes would continue to haunt him, the way her face turned paler with every second that passed and the ridiculous amount of spilled blood. He didn't need a doctor to tell him that her chances of survival were slim._

_He stared down at his hands, subconsciously picking at a scab, the slight sting somewhat distracting him from his worries._

_"She's not going to make it. I'm sorry." The voice barely registered to him. Everything felt so far away, the guilt building up inside of him. This was his fault and he was going to fix it._

_The walls were melting around him, leaving him in a black void, just him and her. She was standing in front of him, deep red soaking through the fabric of her shirt. Her lips were moving, she was saying something he couldn't understand and the stain slowly grew larger until everything faded again._

_"I'm going to fix this." He promised._

The nightmares never got easier.

 

* * *

 

After their date - shut up, it was totally a date - Wade didn't see Peter for a while. He supposed it was because he was busy with hell stuff, something that hadn’t made him feel deeply uncomfortable at first, but now that the puzzle pieces were starting to fit together and Wade started to figure out what _really_ happened while Peter was gone, it was hard not to feel some kind of guilt. Even for Peter, a demon who had killed thousands more people than Wade. A creature who didn't discriminate between good and bad. The only thing that mattered was the contract, getting the job done. He couldn't afford to care about who did and didn't deserve an eternity of torture, not when that exact thing was at risk for him every single day.

It was tragic, a fate no one deserved, but life wasn't fair, so why should death be?

He didn't realize he expected to see Peter again while trying to kill him until that wasn’t what happened. The next time he saw him was on his way home from a job in the middle of the night, almost a perfect mirror image of the first time Peter had shoved him against a wall in a dirty alley and let Vuruud rip his guts out. Only this time Wade wasn't the sucker against the wall. It was a young woman he didn't recognize, she looked roughly 30 years old with dark brown hair and large hazel eyes. She was crying and sobbing and begging, her cheeks stained with tears and her hands shaking almost violently. Peter didn't seem to care, just pulled that razor sharp knife out of nowhere and stabbed her right through the heart. Wade watched her gasp in pain, staring at Peter with those wide, fearful eyes as the blood stained her light blue sundress. Almost as soon as Peter pulled the knife back she collapsed on the ground, her pale skin contrasting sharply against the dark asphalt.

"Impressive kill, baby boy, you didn't even get blood on your clothes." Wade said and Peter spun around immediately, hand still wrapped around the handle of the knife and his eyes pitch black, reflecting the moonlight in a way that almost made it look like the stars in the night sky if it weren't for the smoldering heat below the surface.

"Why are you here?" He asked, pointing his knife in Wade's direction. "It's almost as if you _want_ me to kill you."

"I just happened to be in the area when I noticed you violently murdering some poor woman. Are you cheating on me?" Peter lowered his knife, but didn't take his eyes off Wade's face, his stare as intense as ever.

With the blade no longer pointing at him Wade couldn't help but stare at the way Peter twirled it between his fingers, as seductive as it was dangerous. "Against all odds..." Peter started to say, slowly walking in Wade's direction. "I managed to convince some people that you really are unkillable... and I was given extra time to figure it out."

"How much time?" Wade asked bluntly when Peter was finally in front of him, merely a foot apart. He could feel the heat radiating off of his skinny body.

"Don't know. Long enough." It was a vague answer at best, especially because there was no way Peter was going to find a way to kill him, but the way he spoke made it seem like he had a plan.

"So, what're you gonna do?"

"Kill people, collect souls, do my job.” He huffed out a breath. “They offered to transfer me to making deals, said that if I couldn’t even kill one person then what was I good for?” A roll of his eyes, visible despite the inky blackness. “I'm _not_ going back to making deals." Peter refused to back up, so Wade didn't either, but their proximity was really starting to get to him, the urge to wrap his hand around his wrist and close the gap between them was becoming too large to ignore. He didn't have a reason for why he liked Peter so much, Peter hadn't exactly been very nice to him so far, mostly he'd just tried to kill Wade a lot. It didn't make sense, but something about Peter just kept drawing him in, inviting him to look a little deeper.

"Why not? Isn't it easier to just do some talking rather than tracking people down and killing them?"

"In theory: yes. However, after having to condemn someone to an eternity of literal hell because they sell their soul for a selfless reason... Let's just say it gets old quick." There was a flicker of almost genuine emotion in Peter's eyes, the midnight sky momentarily making way for warm brown and that's when Wade knew for sure that hell hadn't fully corrupted Peter, not yet, no matter how much he tried to claim it had. "If I kill them I don't have to deal with the knowledge of whether they're good or bad, whether they deserve it or not."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you asked."

"You could've just said no." That seemed to throw Peter off a little, his eyes flickered again and he took a step back. Wade quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back in, not even caring about the knife that Peter was still clutching tightly. "I know you think I should hate you, that you're some kind of cruel, evil creature, but you can stop pretending now." Peter’s eyes narrowed.

"You don't _understand._ Hell _ruined_ me. It bends you until you can't do anything but break. It carves the flesh off your bones and corrupts your soul, burning it until there's nothing left but a pile of ash. I am not the person I was when I died and I never will be again. If you can't beat them, you join them. You'd feel the same after a couple centuries of having your spine torn from your body and your guts ripped apart." The intense pain that flooded Peter's eyes caught Wade off guard, but not as off guard as the feeling of Peter's wrist still in his hand.

"You clearly have some sense of morality left."

"If I could kill you I would in an instant."

"But you _can't._ And you're still here with me. Doesn't that say something?" Wade asked, rubbing his thumb over the inside of Peter's wrist in a way that was supposed to be soothing. Peter just stared at the place their skin touched, weird fascination in his eyes.

"Do you want me to leave?" The anger was forced, Wade could tell, just another part of the many walls Peter put up to pretend that he was what he claimed to be.

"I think I made it quite clear that I want you to stay."

"Why?"

"Honestly? No clue. You fascinate me, I want to know more about you. It doesn't hurt that you're extremely cute."

Peter let out a surprised laugh "I'm sorry, what?" He finally tore his eyes away from Wade's hand to make eye contact again and he looked almost shocked. "You do know what I _am_ , right? I'm not cute."

"Fine. How about beautiful? Handsome? pretty? Any of those will do."

"I told you we're not going to fuck, so you can get that fantasy out of your head right now." He spoke harshly, making sure Wade knew exactly where he stood.

"Just because I'm complimenting you doesn't mean I'm desperate to get in your pants." Wade rolled his eyes, suddenly acutely aware of how he was _still_ touching Peter and the knife in Peter's hand wasn't cutting Wade's hand off yet.

"But you _do_ want to fuck me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and he was right. Wade absolutely would enjoy getting Peter naked, but sex was only good when all parties were into it and he could tell that Peter definitely wasn’t into it right now.

"Of course I do, have you looked at yourself?"

Peter angrily yanked his wrist out of Wade's hand before speaking again. "If you would have seen my soul then you wouldn't say that. Wouldn't even think about it." Again. it was stated as a fact, but Wade found it hard to believe that he could ever think of Peter as ugly.

"Baby boy, have you looked at me? I have to look at this molten plastic lookin' mess every single day of my life, which will most likely be the rest of eternity. I think I can handle it."

"You haven't seen _real_ ugly. I'm a murderer Wade, I kill people, good people, people who probably don't deserve what they're getting even though they signed up for it and I don't regret a single one of those murders." Peter's eyes were no longer black, fully normal now instead of just brief flickers of humanity.

"Not to make you feel invalid or anything, but I'm a murderer as well, I kill people for a living and I _enjoy_ it."

"Cute." Peter commented, flipping his knife in the air and catching it effortlessly. "So is this going to be a contest for which one of us is the worst? Because I hate to break it to you, but I'd win that easily. I'm much older than you Wade Wilson. As good as you may be I will always be better and one day I'll find a way to end you." The way he said it was casual, not an immediate threat, just a warning to make sure Wade knew that when his life came to an end it would be by Peter's hands.

"Cute." Wade smirked and Peter's face twisted into a frown. "Speaking of cute, where's Vuruud?" He hadn't seen the dog at all, which was weird because usually he was always by Peter's side. The words had barely even left his mouth when Peter snapped his fingers and one of the shadows clinging to the dirt brick walls started to morph, shifting into something awfully close to dog-shaped. Black smoke was leaking from the shadow and seconds later Vuruud jumped out of the wall.

"He's here." Peter said. Vuruud sniffed at Peter's hand and let out a quiet bark as if he was some regular dog greeting his owner.

"Oh, can I pet him?" Wade asked excitedly. Peter laughed. It was nice.

"If you feel like losing your hand." Peter said sarcastically and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing I haven't done before!" Eagerly he reached out to pet the dog and Vuruud just growled quietly, but otherwise didn't move to attack him. Wade took this as a sign that it was okay to continue and carefully scratched Vuruud behind his torn up ear. He could feel Peter staring at him, eyes burning into his back as if he was waiting for this to go south. Wade would prove him wrong.

Vuruud observed him curiously for a bit, allowing Wade to touch him and honestly Wade hadn't expected to even get this far, but he still had all his fingers and to him that was enough permission to keep going.

It was strange to see this giant creature act so calm around him. Usually he only responded to Wade with angry growls and bared teeth, but then he remembered how in tune Vuruud was with Peter’s feelings. If Peter was angry then Vuruud was angry. If Peter was calm then Vuruud was calm. So, perhaps if Vuruud didn’t immediately go for Wade’s throat… Something to think about.

“Who’s a good boy?” He cooed as he started stroking the dog less hesitantly, running his fingers through the black fur, which was surprisingly soft despite how dirty it looked. That long pink tongue slipped out of Vuruud’s muzzle and Wade kneeled down in front of him. “You’re a good boy!” He swore the dog’s tail started wagging, leaving a trail of black smoke in its wake.

Peter just crossed his arms and shifted slightly, uncomfortable. “Looks like you get to keep your hand today.”

“Peter.” Wade said seriously. “I’m going to have to steal your dog.”

Peter just laughed again, it was a real laugh, not something malicious or mocking. It lit something up inside of Wade and he looked up at the demon. Their eyes met and suddenly everything stopped. Peter’s gaze was burning right through Wade’s skin, in his eyes he could see more of those walls breaking down. It was more insane than cuddling with a hellhound, it was even more intense than the smoldering heat of Peter driving a blade through him. It felt like looking through shattered glass and he knew that Peter could feel it, too.

Peter’s features quickly smoothed out again when he realized what just happened, sharply turning his head to Vuruud instead. Wade could practically see him slipping his armour back on and every trace of openness appeared to be gone.

A small smile curved Peter’s lips. Wade was wrong.

“I’d like to see you try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked it please leave a comment! they always make my day <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i disappeared for over a week, but to make up for it i bring you porn (sort of)

Pale thighs straddled Wade's hips, long slender fingers running down his chest, trailing over the scarred flesh and sending shivers up his spine.. His cock was surrounded by burning heat, so slick and tight it made his eyes roll back into his head. He tried to arch his back, force himself deeper into that wonderful heat, but to no avail.

All his nerves were lit up like a christmas tree, the slow roll of those skinny hips driving him absolutely insane. He wanted more, he _needed_ more, but the person on top of him was pinning him down with almost unnatural strength, forcing him to just lie down and _take it,_ allow them to set the pace and control Wade's pleasure. It was overwhelming to say the least, letting someone else take the reins and decide what to do.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft gasp spilling from the person's lips, followed by an even softer whimper and Wade almost came right then and there. That was the single most gorgeous noise he had ever had the pleasure of hearing in his life and he just had to look up to see who produced that sound, wanting to know if the face was just as pretty as the noise.

Peter. Of course it was Peter who was on top of him, head tilted back slightly, a delicate blush staining his cheeks and spreading all the way down to his chest, so impossibly pretty stuffed full of Wade's dick. He was riding Wade like he had never wanted to do anything more, his dick rock hard and curved up towards his stomach, already leaking profusely. Wade could feel his mouth water.

The moment Wade looked up was the moment Peter opened his eyes again, a sea of black swallowing Wade whole. The intense feeling of being stared down by a demon was something he would probably never get used to, but he didn't get too much time to think about it, because Peter clenched around him in a way that forced a strangled moan out of his lungs and the smug smile on Peter's face showed that that was exactly what he wanted.

"Tell me what you want..." He whispered in that soft voice of his, his stare burning straight through Wade's skin. Wade groaned again, placing his hand on Peter's bony hips and squeezing slightly. "C'mon..." Peter encouraged. "I may be a demon, but I can't read minds."

Another slow, almost seductive roll of his hips had Wade tossing his head back, biting down on his lip to force back an embarrassing moan. He really wasn't about to start begging the demon to ride him harder, he still had some level of dignity. So instead he tightened his grip on Peter's hips and firmly pulled him down on his cock, making him cry out in surprise. Wade had no idea that it would be so satisfying to make Peter moan, but now that he'd had a taste he already craved more, desperate to see him on his back, begging Wade to fuck him harder.

The movement caught Peter off guard enough that for a moment he forgot to hold Wade down and Wade immediately took the opportunity to push his hips up, changing the slow and steady rhythm into something deeper and rougher. The perfect arch of Peter's back made heat pool in the base of his stomach and he wanted to bite down on those protruding collarbones, suck his mark on that soft, pale skin. "I'd say this is about what I want." He managed to say, the breathless edge to his voice betraying how much he was affected by the situation.

He wanted to fuck Peter until he cried.

"F-fuck." All that control was slipping away, steady hands starting to shake, and within seconds Wade had them flipped over, taking a few seconds to just look at the sight of Peter beneath him, his hair a mess and his lips parted just a little to let out quiet gasps of pleasure. The fact that Peter wasn't even fighting for dominance made Wade think that maybe this was what he had wanted all along and Wade was planning to take full advantage of that.

"Fuck, you're pretty." Wade mumbled against his collarbone, following up on his desire to put his mark on Peter's skin. Another moan spilled from those pink lips and Wade couldn't hold back anymore, thrusting into Peter hard enough to push his body back a few inches, the headboard banging against the wall.

From the moment he got Peter on his back he knew he wasn't going to last long, so he was going to have to make the most of it, setting a fast pace that had Peter trembling beneath him, his nails scratching red lines down Wade's back, the sting of it only amplifying the pleasure of Peter’s hole stretching around his cock.

It was the definition of sinful, those black demon eyes staring up at him like a prayer,  everything so gorgeously hot and slick and tight. Wade was losing his mind over it and if his noises were anything to go by, so was Peter.

The moment Wade got dangerously close to orgasming, things started to shift, Peter's face blurring before him and his vision darkening around the edges. He felt Peter slip away, the feeling of flesh under his hands seemed like a distant memory as he desperately tried to hold onto the dream just a little bit longer.

 

* * *

 

Wade woke up to the heavy scent of smoke filling his lungs, stretched out on his worn down couch with a familiar ache between his leg. This was the 3rd time in a week that he had a dream about Peter. He was so pathetic.

"Had a good dream?" Wade startled at the sound of the subject of his dream suddenly speaking up. Oh, he'd recognize that voice anywhere. Peter was grinning at him, mischief sparkling in his dark eyes as they assessed every inch of Wade's body. It made Wade feel exposed in a way nothing else was capable of doing. Peter was a demon and definitely not stupid, there was no way he didn't know.

"You're in my living room." Wade stated, looking at Peter who was sitting on Wade's couch with Vuruud at his feet like he owned the damn place. Vuruud turned his head to stare at Wade, less feral animal and more faithful companion after Wade had spent some time petting the creature. It probably helped that Peter wasn't actively trying to murder him anymore.

"Good observation. It appears you have eyes." There was still a slight smile on Peter's face as he twirled a knife between his fingers. "And before you ask, no, I'm not here to kill you again."

"Then why _are_ you here?" Wade asked, sitting up and uncomfortably crossing his legs, forcing his erection to go down. He really was pathetic.

"Well I certainly wasn't here to watch you have a wet dream, but if you _must_ know... Vuruud likes you for some reason and he basically dragged me in your direction," Peter rolled his eyes as he spoke, the annoyance laid on just a little bit too thick to be real.

"Is that the real answer?" Demons were professional liars and Wade was sure that Peter was no exception.

"It's the answer you're going to get." The finality in the way he said it left no room for arguments, so Wade just shrugged and turned towards the dog again. Vuruud immediately jumped up and started wagging his tail when he had Wade's attention. "Traitor..." Peter mumbled under his breath and Wade couldn't help but laugh as he got down on the floor to run his fingers through Vuruud's fur.

"So, can Vuruud, like, speak to you?" Wade asked curiously, scratching behind the dog's ear in a way that made his tail wag harder and his tongue slip out of his muzzle. How much would Peter miss Vuruud?

"If you're asking if he talks to me like a person would, like I'm doctor Dolittle or something, then no. We communicate in a different way, we don't need words for that." Peter explained with another roll of his eyes.

"Doctor Dolittle, huh? Didn't expect you to know about that." He stopped petting Vuruud for a moment to focus on Peter.

"I know a lot more than you'd think, Wade Wilson." Wade couldn't decipher the look in his eyes. It was easy to forget that Peter was much older than him, probably even centuries older. His youthful appearance didn't really do him much good when it came to that. Wade wasn't complaining though, it certainly was a lot nicer to look at than some old man, his dreams were proof of that.

"Ominous." He replied, looking down at Vuruud who had started nudging his nose against Wade's hand to get him to continue his petting, like he was a normal dog, like his teeth weren't sharp enough to cut through bone.

Fuck, he was adorable.

"So, you really just came here because demon's best friend wanted to hang out with me? I feel flattered." At that point Vuruud had basically crawled into Wade's lap, his heavy head resting on Wade's shoulder, drool dripping down his back in a way that was only a little disgusting. Vuruud really was way too big to be a lapdog, but he didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that his weight was crushing Wade's legs. Wade wasn't all that bothered either.

Peter didn't get the time to answer the question, because suddenly and without warning a girl appeared in Wade's living room, black curls of smoke manifesting from beneath her feet, shrouding her in darkness. The girl stared at him, she had dark, curly hair and sharp eyes, just as midnight-black as Peter's. Somehow she looked scarier than Peter ever had, and he was kind of worried about what that meant for him.

"I may have had an ulterior motive for coming here." Peter shrugged, not an ounce of guilt in his voice.

"If I knew I was going to have company I would've bought some snacks." Wade commented, gently pushing Vuruud off his lap, who didn’t seem pleased with that at all, and getting up from his place on the floor. The girl completely ignored him in favour of speaking to Peter.

"You're saying he can't die?" She asked, raising her eyebrow sceptically. Peter nodded in response. "Everyone can die, Peter. Maybe you're just awful at your job." The smug airiness of her voice didn't match the ancient darkness in her eyes. It felt like two friends teasing each other, not two demons discussing his mortality.

"Trust me, I've tried everything. Feel free to give it a go though, just don't get pissed when he'll be back within minutes," Peter replied and crossed his arms, looking at her expectantly. "Like the other four times I've tried."

"Don't worry, Peter, I think I can handle- what did you say his name was? Wade?" She tilted her head slightly and finally turned to face Wade. "This won't hurt one bit, Wade," She promised, already lifting her hand.

"Traitor!" Wade cried out, pointing at Peter, who just stared at him blankly. And with a twist of the girl's wrist Wade's neck snapped, severing his spinal cord and making him drop to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed it, they make my day <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone stop me im having too much fun with this fic

When Wade woke up again Peter was still sitting on his couch. Vuruud had also made himself comfortable on the slightly lumpy cushions, his head resting in Peter's lap in a way that looked far too domestic for what they were and what just happened.

His head hurt and his vision was still slightly blurred, but he knew that it would pass within minutes. Peter was just staring at him blankly. The girl was gone.

"Where did your friend go?" He asked, forcing himself to get up from his place on the floor. Getting killed was something he would most likely never get used to, no matter how many times it had happened throughout his life.

"Her name is Michelle. She left after I proved her wrong." The blank look on Peter's face twisted into a satisfied smile for just a second, before quickly disappearing again. Wade missed it as soon as it was gone.

"So, that's it? You just wanted to prove to someone else that I can't be killed? Does this mean I can stop dying on a near weekly basis now?"

"You're good for now," Peter replied. He paused to think for a few moments, before continuing again. "Don't think this means you're getting out of your contract, though. Demons are, well, demons, they're probably going to devote a lot of time trying to figure out how to get your soul to hell. It just means you won't be my problem anymore." Wade couldn't help but feel a little bit sad about that. Not that he enjoyed being murdered, no, he was very glad to put all of that behind him, but he had started to grow fond of Peter and he was pretty sure this meant that Peter was going to disappear from his life forever.

"You look like you're going to miss having your guts ripped out," Peter commented, his voice showed no emotion and Wade didn't know what to make of it.

"Yeah, it's basically become a hobby at this point, I wouldn't know what to do without it."

Peter hummed softly and ran his hand through Vuruud's fur. "If you want I can stop by every now and then to help you out with that," He spoke as if he’d been reading Wade’s mind. It was a casual suggestion, like this was a totally normal thing to say. Peter had just offered to come over. And yeah, he did talk about coming over to kill Wade, but he totally wanted to come over. Wade tried not to squeal in excitement.

"Are you going to miss me that much?" Wade asked, unable to hold back the grin on his face. "Oh, baby boy, I'd miss you, too," he said, dramatically letting himself fall on the couch next to Peter and wrap his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

Peter froze completely, muscles tensed up and an unreadable expression on his face. Wade had expected him to get mad, to push him off, maybe even stab him for old times' sake, but he didn't expect  _ nothing _ . It was weird, to say the least, Wade didn't know what to do with it, so he just slowly let go of Peter's body. Vuruud didn't react either, just continued to calmly rest his head on top of Peter's thighs. That had to mean something.

"So uh, not into hugs, then?" He asked. "How about a friendly fist bump instead?" Wade already raised his fist, but Peter didn't do anything with it. He was just looking at Wade, frowning in confusion, his brow furrowed. It was kind of cute.

"I killed you," Peter said, sounding as confused as he looked.

"You did," Wade confirmed, "many times, in fact."

"Why would you miss me?" Peter's look of confusion turned into suspicion, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Because when you're not trying to kill me you're actually kind of fun," Wade shrugged, reaching over Peter's lap to pet Vuruud.

"...Fun? Did that last death finally break your head or something?"

"Head's already broken, baby boy, that ship sailed a long time ago, but yeah, I think you're fun. It also helps that you're one of the few people who don't immediately throw up when they see my face. That is pretty damn impressive."

"I've seen many things far more disturbing and disgusting than your face, you're really not as bad as you think you are." And there was that rare honesty and genuineness again, something Wade cherished whenever Peter graced him with it. Peter wasn't as evil as he liked to think, because no matter how much hell twists someone's mind and soul, it couldn't destroy the goodness left in Peter's heart, and that thought startled him just a little. Peter didn't deserve the cards that had been dealt to him, but here he was.

"Yeah, about that, how did you actually end up in hell? You don't seem like the type of person who would've gone around kicking puppies or something."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"I'm not gonna make you, I'm just curious. Pretty boy like you, something had to have happened, right?" He leaned in slightly to look at Peter, who just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, clearly not interested in having this conversation.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." His voice was cold, enough to freeze Wade’s bones and Wade knew better than to press the issue. That rarely stopped him, though.

"Alright, well what if I tell you how I ended up in this situation?" Wade offered. He hoped that if  _ he _ opened up, Peter might want to do so as well.

"Is it something stupid?" Peter raised an eyebrow. Alright, off to a good start.

Wade gasped, feigning offense. "You wound me, I would never make a stupid decision."

"You tried petting a hellhound," Peter deadpanned.

"And that turned out fine!" Wade exclaimed, gesturing towards Vuruud who had started licking at Wade's fingers calmly, not a single trace of evil murder-dog left. "He's basically just a really big puppy."

"I don't know why he likes you so much," Peter frowned and Wade felt a grin form on his face.

"Maybe it's because he feels how much you like me," he leaned in a little more, only to feel Peter's hand pressed against his cheek, slowly pushing him back again. His touch seared his skin, burning hot, like fire. He always expected there to be a mark whenever Peter touched him, but when he looked in the mirror he looked the same as always.

Peter laughed at him. It was meant to be mocking, but there was something so wonderfully sweet mingling with the darkness and Wade was hooked. "In your dreams."

"Oh, you know it," Wade wiggled his eyebrows and there was absolutely no way Peter was blushing. An ancient, powerful demon was sitting on his couch with a dog in his lap, blushing because Wade confessed that he dreamed about him. This was gold.

Something seemed to click in Peter’s mind and his facial expression shifted in an instant. "You're disgusting." His voice matched his words, but Wade was still sitting right next to Peter on the couch, pressed so close together that their arms were touching and Wade could feel Peter’s heat seeping through his clothes. It didn’t seem like he would be moving any time soon.

_ Demons were professional liars. _

"I thought you just said you'd seen things that are much more disgusting than me, what is the truth, Petey?"

“You just basically confessed that you dreamed about fucking me, how am I supposed to respond to that?” Peter didn’t even seem angry, just… flustered almost. This boy had been seducing him from the get-go, pushed him against a dirty, brick wall and practically rubbed himself all over him and now he was getting flustered? It seemed like a certain demon didn’t like it when the tables turned on him, thankfully Wade was very good at turning tables.

“Well, I didn’t actually confess that, but if that’s what you want to make of it then by all means, see it as an invitation. No pressure though. Besides, won’t your demon girlfriend get jealous?” Wade asked, not expecting Peter to choke on the air he technically didn’t need to breathe.

“You think Michelle is my girlfriend?” Peter asked, when he was finally done dramatically expressing just how wrong Wade was.

“I’m assuming she’s not, then.”  _ Nice. _

“We’re uh… friends, or as close to friends as we can get, I guess. Demons don’t exactly do friends.” Peter shook his head. “Look, I have stuff to do, I can’t stick around to discuss whatever  _ this _ is.” He made a random gesture with his hand, but still made no attempt to get up.

“I like to think it’s a budding romance.”

"C'mon Vuruud." Peter nudged the dog's head off his lap, before finally moving to get up. Vuruud didn't move, just stared at Peter with those pitch black eyes. "We gotta go, buddy," Peter urged on, but Vuruud stubbornly stayed in place. "I'm not letting you stay here with Wade."

"I'd be a good dogsitter," Wade piped up, but Peter just ignored him again.

He tried to nudge Vuruud again, and this time the dog pushed back, forcing his head against Peter's chest and making him fall back, sprawling on Wade's lap. Wade was starting to like the dog more and more. Immediately Peter tried to scramble away from Wade, clearly trying to force down a pretty spectacular blush that was staining his cheeks, and instead of doing something that wouldn’t get him stabbed, Wade wrapped an arm around Peter's waist, holding him in place. The look of surprise on his face was going to be etched into his brain for a long time, eyes wide and pink lips slightly parted.

"Hey there, baby boy," he said with a smile, "looks like your dog is playing wingman."

Peter let Wade hold him like that for a few moments, probably more because he was stunned rather than because he was really into what was happening. He looked like he wanted to say something, words left on the tip of his tongue, threatening to spill, but instead of words Wade got an armful of thick black smoke where a warm body used to be. Peter and Vuruud were both gone and Wade was left to cough up the inky blackness that had filled his lungs.

 

* * *

 

After that things went back to normal, his normal, anyway. Peter hadn't showed his face again since their last moment together. He no longer had to worry about trails of black smoke, shadows moving along walls, dripping slowly like molten lava, or the threat of razor sharp teeth pressed against his throat, glinting in the moonlight. It seemed like that chapter of his life was well and truly behind him, no trace of Peter left except for the smell of smoke that refused to wash out of his clothes.

It was weird that he missed him, anyone with half a brain would tell him that, but he still did, and the dreams he got every now and then certainly didn't help with that. It was insane, frustrating, he really thought Peter was going to stick around, it felt like they had a connection. Peter may not have been able to take his soul, but he certainly left a mark on it. They had been bound together after all, for however brief a stretch of time that may've been, and it had had an effect on both of them, no matter how much Peter would like to deny it. Wade had seen beyond those walls, had seen a reflection of Peter in Vuruud's behaviour. Demons were professional liars, but Peter could no longer hide from him.

Still, Peter was gone and Wade's life was back to what it used to be. He went back to taking jobs outside of the area, no longer having to worry about potentially being murdered while trying to murder someone else. It was easy to slip back into his old ways, he wouldn't call it a routine, because nothing about his life was routine, but at least he no longer had to worry about demons.

He was in Paris when everything flipped right back around again, the day after he had taken out his marks. Usually he would've gone back home as soon as possible, but the hotel room was expensive and it was  _ Paris,  _ so he decided to stay for another day. He didn't get to go to Europe all that often and he was going to make the most of it.

It was a large black dog that threw him off his rhythm and he nearly knocked an old lady over, who proceed to loudly yell at him in French, but he was too busy staring at the dog to notice it. The dog slinked back into the shadows of an alley, and he briefly spotted a flash of pale skin, gone before he could get a proper look.

He was being stupid, there were plenty of black dogs in Paris, there was no reason to think it was the dog he wanted it to be, it was just wishful thinking.

Wishful thinking. That's what he had convinced himself it was, but then he saw the dog again, and again, never the full picture, always just glimpses, always accompanied by someone whose face he couldn't see. The brief glimpses he did manage to get sent shivers down his spine, darkness curling around his bones in a way that was almost comfortable, familiar even, and that was when he  _ knew.  _ He couldn't help but grin slightly as he made his way back to his hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway has anyone managed to figure out that i love dogs?
> 
> also please leave a comment if you enjoyed it, they always make my day <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips capri-sun* this is just porn

Wade had only barely closed the door to his room behind him when he noticed a familiar figure sitting in the center of his neatly made bed, legs crossed and hands folded in his lap. Vuruud was nowhere to be seen. "You're in my hotel room."

"Good observation, it appears you have eyes," Peter said, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips and Wade could feel the air shift around them.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me," Wade replied with a grin, "I'm impossible to resist after all."

"You're a special case, of course you're going to be on my mind." Peter's smile still refused to falter and Wade found himself gravitating closer to him. "I just needed some time to get my thoughts straight."

"And what were those thoughts? Please don't tell me you're just here to murder me. I've been having a good trip and I don't really feel like having my neck snapped again, not even when it's done by someone as pretty as you." Wade noticed Peter twitch slightly when he called him pretty. He could definitely work with that.

"You wanted to know my sob story, right?" Peter asked, tilting his head a little. It wasn't an answer Wade had expected, but it was definitely something he wanted to hear.

"Are you going to tell it?"

"I just might, if you ask nicely." That teasing tone was back, something that lit a fire under his skin, burning him up from the inside out. It made him want to grab Peter's hips and push him against a wall, kiss him until he couldn't think.

"Well, in that case... Peter, will you please tell me your sob story?" Wade asked, before pulling his mask off and dropping it to the floor. Somehow it felt like this was a conversation better had face to face.

Peter patted the spot on the bed next to him, a clear invitation for Wade to come sit with him. It was one of the friendlier gestures he had received from Peter and for a moment he was sure he was transported to another dimension where demons kindly requested him to come sit with them instead of violently forcing a knife into his guts.

"Alright," Wade said after making himself comfortable next to Peter, who was looking far too relaxed. Every time he thought he had figured the boy out, Peter would turn the tables, tear down walls or build them up, shifting between moods so easily it was like he was watching him transform right before his eyes. Those small glimpses of Peter's true nature were a gift he cherished and he felt like he was slowly getting closer to the core.

"I don't remember everything, it was such a long time ago. I don't even remember my own last name," Peter confessed and for a moment Wade wondered just exactly how old Peter was. "I know I sold my soul just like you, I know I did it to save someone, someone close to me." He stared into space for a couple seconds, frowning slightly. "I feel like I should remember who it was, but I don't."

"Doesn't that bother you? That you can't remember?"

"It used to bother me, I know I hated myself when I felt memories slip away, but centuries pass and you start to forget that feeling as well. Most of my memories are just pain, either my own or others'." The way he spoke was calm, like he wasn't baring what was left of his soul to Wade, like he didn't look so incredibly small and vulnerable on the large hotel bed.

"So you didn't go around kicking puppies?" Wade asked in a poor attempt to lighten the mood.

"I don't know. Maybe I deserved to go to hell anyway and I just went a little sooner than expected," Peter said with a shrug, but Wade found that hard to believe. There was something so pure and bright hidden beneath all of that thick black smoke. Peter had confessed to it himself when he told Wade that he didn't want to make deals with people who didn't deserve centuries of torture.

"I know I certainly did, but the chance that I'll actually end up there is pretty close to nonexistent."

"Well, what about you then? How did you try to speed up the process?"

"A girl, Vanessa. I loved her and she got hurt because of me. She wasn't going to make it, there was nothing doctors could do for her. It was my fault, so I had to fix it." It had been 10 years since that moment, and the wound had started to heal just slightly, knowing she was fine, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss her. It was better this way, she deserved better than an insane mercenary who looked like an uncooked meatball.

"Do you still see her?" There was something about the way Peter said those words that Wade couldn't figure out, something less than innocent.

"I don't. She's safer without me and I only have one soul to sell." Peter nodded and stared down at his hands in a way that was far too human.

"I wish I could remember," he sighed, his voice quieter than before, as if Wade wasn't meant to hear the softly spoken words.

"I thought you said-"

"I know what I said," Peter interrupted, "and that's still true, but I want to know if it was worth it." He paused for a moment, looking up to face Wade. His eyes were that warm brown again, sweet like honey, another spark of humanity. Wade found he preferred it to that empty darkness, glittering like the night sky, but devoid of any emotion. "Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah... I guess I would."

"Maybe I'll remember some day, but with each passing day that becomes less and less likely," Peter tilted his head slightly. "You'd know, you're cursed to live forever. Your brain can only store so many memories and one day you'll forget this very moment. It may take hundreds of years, but even this will fade." Wade found that unlikely. He didn't think he'd be able to forget the way Peter was looking at him, his eyes filled with  _ something,  _ something other than rage and hatred and the intent to kill. It lit those sparks inside of him and he could no longer hold back.

"Better make it memorable then," Wade said, before finally leaning in to kiss Peter.

Peter tensed up immediately, his hand shooting out to hold onto Wade's wrist with enough force to bruise, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he closed his eyes and leaned into Wade's touch, parting his lips with a soft sigh. The kiss was gentle, almost tender, which made the strong grip on his wrist feel even more aggressive and Wade didn't know what to do with that.

He had expected Peter to be more confident, the way they met would have anyone assume that Peter knew what he was doing, but his movements felt hesitant, nervous, like he hadn't really done something like this in a long time.

"Are you okay with this? You seem... nervous." Peter just let out a quiet laugh, looking down to avoid meeting Wade's eyes. It was almost cute.

"Let's just say it's been a while. I used to uh... what did you call it? 'indulge' a lot, when I was still relatively new to whatever this is, to help me forget about the pain, but that got old really quickly." Peter just kept on finding ways to surprise him, and the thought that Peter was basically a virgin considering how long he'd been abstinent shouldn't have aroused him as much as it did.

"So how long has it been since you've really been with someone? Not just seducing them so you can kill them easier."

"I didn't exactly keep track, I spend a lot of time in hell, time moves slower there, but let's just say that even in 'normal' time it has been quite a while." Peter's hand landed on Wade's thigh, low enough for it to still be innocent, high enough for Wade to feel it burning through the fabric of his suit, searing hot like everything else Peter did and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. "I think I'll be able to catch on quickly though." And that was an invitation if he'd ever heard one.

"I want to kiss you again," Wade replied, reaching up to cup Peter's cheek, the dark leather of his glove a stark contrast against his pale skin.

"Then do it." And that was all the permission he needed to wrap an arm around Peter's waist and pull him closer, forcing their lips together in a bruising kiss. It may've been a while for him, but Peter caught on quickly, eagerly pushing into Wade's touch and kissing back just as passionately.

Nothing had been easy with Peter, but pulling the boy into Wade's lap, grinding their hips together like he had wanted to do since the moment they met, was easier than anything in his life had ever been, and he never wanted it to stop.

Peter's thighs were straddling his hips, the boy's slender fingers on his shoulders, squeezing hard enough to hurt, but Wade found he didn't mind. He slipped his hands under Peter's thin shirt, caressing his pale skin and making him shiver.

"Take the gloves off," Peter demanded, pulling away from the kiss for just a moment. Wade didn't know why he hadn't done that earlier, the desire to feel Peter's skin against his own suddenly overwhelming. He practically tore the gloves off his hands, haphazardly tossing them to the floor, before eagerly running his fingers down Peter's sides again, absorbing the heat of his skin.

"What made you change your mind," Wade asked, lips brushing against Peter's collarbone, revealed by his shirt slipping to the side. "About this," he clarified.

"When you touch me it doesn't feel like torture..." It was an intimate confession, whispered softly against Wade's neck, the heat of his breath carving its way through Wade's flesh until his mind was blank of anything that wasn't  _ Peter. _ Wade was sure his heart stopped for a moment. The phrase in itself didn't reveal much, but the implications were much larger than the gentle way Peter curled his tongue around the syllables.

Wade's hands moved down to the boy's hips, rubbing his thumbs in circles over the small sliver of exposed skin. "Well, then I better keep touching you." He scraped his teeth down Peter's neck, just to watch him squirm, to feel his heartbeat rise below his skin. It was intoxicating, but it wasn't enough. He desperately wanted more and before he knew it he was pulling Peter's shirt over his head, nearly tearing it in the process. Once the garment had hit the ground, he had to take a moment to stare at the boy sitting on his lap, soaking in every detail just in case this might never happen again. "Fuck, you're pretty amazing looking for someone who's centuries old," Wade mumbled, some awe leaking into his voice as he allowed his hands to run down Peter's chest, tracing his muscles and pinching a nipple. The resulting gasp was one of the most satisfying noises Wade had ever heard.

"Hellfire tends to keep one young," Peter teased back, tilting his head just enough to expose more of the tantalizing expanse of his neck, the arch of his throat just begging to be marked.

Peter felt so small in his arms, so breakable, it was easy to forget how powerful he was, how easily he could push Wade down and take control of the situation. The only reason Wade was in control was because Peter was letting him and that thought definitely did something to him. He felt his dick twitch in his pants and he firmly grabbed Peter's ass, pulling him down to grind against him, the teasing friction just barely enough.

"You're wearing way too many clothes," Wade mumbled, dipping his fingers into the waistband of Peter's jeans. "We really have to fix that."

"You're wearing more clothes than me."

"Just get naked, pretty boy." Wade slapped Peter's ass teasingly, before pulling his hands away to give Peter enough space to get off his lap.

"Such a gentleman." Peter rolled his eyes somewhat fondly, but still did what Wade asked, slowly pushing down his jeans, exposing pale skin inch by inch until the piece of clothing was pooled around his ankles. Through the soft fabric of Peter's underwear he could see how hard he already was, the outline of his cock clearly visible. It was the very definition of temptation, every inch of Peter's sinful body on display for Wade's viewing pleasure. It was like the devil himself was serving him this boy on a silver platter and Wade was a weak, weak man, he would've never been able to resist.

He nearly growled when he pulled Peter close to him again, watching the boy stumble slightly, before pushing his underwear down as well. It was hard not to stare, Peter was gorgeous, his pretty, pink cock curving up towards his stomach. Wade gave it a teasing stroke and Peter whimpered quietly, eagerly pushing into Wade's hand. Peter looked comfortable in his body, no trace of shyness. Wade supposed that was fair, he'd had several centuries to learn how to love his body after all.

Peter's hands found Wade's shoulders again to steady himself, all the grace that Peter usually possessed seemed to have suddenly disappeared, but Wade couldn't exactly blame him.

Touching Peter burned down to his very core, searing hot and so very good.

"What do you want?" Wade asked, about ready to pull Peter into his lap again, but he was quickly stopped by a hand pressing against his chest.

"I want you to get naked." The hand trailed further down his chest, a promise of what's to come and Wade felt his heart skip a beat.

With surprising ease he picked Peter up and tossed him on the bed, so he was lying spread out on his back, thighs spread just enough to be an invitation.

Wade didn't think he'd ever gotten naked as fast as at that moment.

Peter was lazily stroking his dick when Wade finally made himself comfortable between his legs, staring at Wade through hooded eyes, panting quietly. Wade watched the hypnotizing movements of Peter's hand, watching the way his wrist twisted slightly on every upstroke, the way Peter let out a shaky breath every so often.

"Are you just gonna stare, or are you going to join?" Peter asked, a dark and hungry edge to his tone and Wade quickly smoothed his hands up Peter's pale thighs, noticing the way he twitched slightly.

"I can't help myself, you're so damn pretty," Wade mumbled, pressing his lips against Peter's sharp hip bone, before pushing Peter's hand off his cock. When he looked up he saw that Peter looked almost offended at that. It was a pretty amazing sight.

Peter's hands traced down his shoulder blades, fingertips catching on the raised scar tissue. It was almost soothing, the gentle motion such a stark contrast to the look in Peter's eyes. "You want to fuck me?"

"More than anything," he confessed, almost a plea. Peter wasn't stupid, he could clearly see how much Wade wanted it, but nothing was easy with Peter, so why should this be?

Within seconds Peter had them flipped over, straddling his thighs like he had in Wade's dream. That impossible strength kept catching Wade off guard, unable to comprehend the sheer power contained in that small body. And as if Peter could read his mind, a smirk appeared on his face. "Is this everything you've dreamed of?" All nervousness gone, and really, Wade should've known better than to assume Peter would be shy and virginal. He was a demon, a killer, and a good one at that, there was no way Peter was going to entirely hand the reins over to him.

"Everything and more, baby boy," he replied, moving a hand down Peter's back and slowly pushing one finger between his ass cheeks, teasingly rubbing it over his hole. A quiet moan spilled from Peter's lips as he pushed into the touch. Wade could feel the muscles clenching against the pad of his finger and the sudden vision of Peter crying with pleasure, tears falling down his cheeks as he gasped for breath, made Wade dizzy with need. He wanted to  _ ruin  _ him.

"C'mere," he urged Peter on, putting his hands on his ass and pushing him further up Wade's torso, turning him around until he was basically straddling his shoulders and giving Wade a perfect view of his ass.

"What?" Wade just knew Peter was frowning, didn't even have to see his face, but clearly he was curious enough to see where this was going, because he allowed Wade to easily manoeuvre him into the right position.

The strangled moan that tore its way from Peter's throat when Wade spread his cheeks and licked a long stripe from his balls all the way up to his tailbone was like music to Wade's ears. Peter placed his hands on Wade's thighs to steady himself, exposing himself even more.

That was all the permission Wade needed to keep going, eagerly swirling his tongue around Peter's rim, before flattening his tongue again and giving it a broad lick. Peter was already shaking, and as Wade dove in deeper, he had to wonder if anyone had ever done this to him before. The surprised gasps and whimpers allowed Wade to draw a conclusion pretty quickly.

"F-fuck... Wade..." The way Peter moaned his name made it sound like a prayer, tumbling from the lips of a being made of sin. It was heady, went straight to his cock, and Wade couldn't do anything but keep licking over Peter's hole like his life depended on it, watching spit trail down his balls.

After the initial shock of Wade pushing his tongue into Peter's ass had passed, Peter started to get with the program again. Instead of steadying his hands on Wade's thighs, burning holes through his skin, he placed them on the mattress, leaning down a little in a way that made his back arch beautifully.

Wade hadn't expected soft lips to be pressed against the tip of his dick, he certainly didn't expect a curious tongue to dart out, lapping at the slit and collecting the precum that had started to leak out. He couldn't help but moan against Peter's pink flesh, doubling his efforts in an attempt to throw Peter off even more, trying to regain some sense of control. But Peter had him beat, that devious tongue licking a long stripe from the base to the tip, Peter's groan just adding wonderful vibrations to his aching length.

Peter seemed determined to tease him, and Wade wasn't sure if he was purposefully going slow to drive Wade out of his mind, or if he just wanted to take his time to get used to the feeling of taking someone's dick in his mouth. Somehow he doubted it was the latter.

He only got the chance to buck up into Peter's mouth once, before slender fingers gripped his hips and pushed him down against the mattress, making sure he couldn't move an inch.

Wade tried not to get too distracted by the feeling of Peter slowly taking him into his mouth, instead he focused his attention on dipping his tongue further into Peter's hole, licking along his walls and revelling in the way Peter shivered with every swipe of Wade's tongue.

It didn't take long before he added a finger alongside his tongue, stretching Peter's tight hole even further. Fuck he was tight, there was no way he was going to get this done with spit alone, he'd really need to grab the lube from his bag, but he was rather comfortable with Peter on top of him.

Just then Peter did something with his tongue that made Wade's mind blank out completely, moaning loudly and tightening his grip on Peter's ass.

"Baby boy, you're killing me," Wade groaned and he was certain he could feel Peter smirk against his dick.

"A-a bit late for that now." His voice was strained, letting on how much Wade was getting to him, and Wade felt pride burn through his body.

He crooked his finger slightly, searching for Peter's prostate and it didn't take him long to find it. Peter gasped sharply when Wade's finger brushed against it, pushing his hips back almost frantically. Wade's grip on Peter's hips was no match for the jerky movement of someone with super strength, and Peter's ass was basically pushed against Wade's face again. And, well, Wade wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he eagerly pushed his tongue into the tight hole again, spurred on by Peter's moans of pleasure. Wade's cock had slipped away from Peter's mouth, but Wade was too focused on prepping Peter to care.

A second finger followed not much later and Wade was enraptured by the sight of Peter's hole clenching around his fingers every time he managed to hit his prostate. He really had to get this show on the road properly, his dick felt like it was going to explode if he didn't get it inside Peter soon.

"Baby, I'm going to need to grab the lube, there's no way this is going to work with just spit." He was still surprisingly coherent, but that definitely wouldn't last long, not like this.

It took Peter a while, but with shaking limbs he managed to climb off Wade's body, looking at Wade almost desperately, encouraging Wade to hurry up. Wade nearly jumped off the bed to search through his bag, really regretting not doing that earlier, but when he turned back to Peter all those thoughts went out the window.

Peter was lying on his back in the center of the bed, hands above his head and legs spread, waiting for Wade to ravage him. Wade would be a fool to resist.

Immediately he got back on the bed, lube in one hand, the other hand running up the inside of Peter's thigh. "I'm going to wreck you," he promised, leaning down to kiss Peter deeply, teeth and tongues colliding.

He pulled away after a few moments, moving down to mouth at Peter's neck as he quickly slicked up three fingers, pushing all of them inside Peter's stretched hole at once, already slick with spit. Peter cried out and his head fell back against the pillow, legs thrown over Wade's shoulders.

Wade prepped Peter until he was nearly begging Wade to fuck him, a plea shining in his eyes, which had long since flickered back to black. The words didn't actually leave his mouth, but Wade could still hear them loud and clear.

He couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out, ignoring Peter's quiet whine at the loss and slicked up his cock as fast as possible.

"You ready?" He asked as he lined up his cock, teasing the head against Peter's entrance.

"Fuck, do it," Peter moaned breathlessly, lifting his hips, and who was Wade to deny such a sweet request, so he slowly started pushing into Peter's impossibly tight hole. The feel of Peter squeezing around his length was almost too much, so hot and slick and perfect, the soft moans that Peter couldn't seem to stop letting out made his dick throb inside him.

Wade was seriously impressed by the amount of restraint he'd managed to show so far, Peter was nearly bent in half beneath him, ankles locked around his neck, men much better than him would've pounded him into the mattress without a second thought.

Wade definitely intended on doing just that.

He only gave Peter a few seconds to adjust to the feeling of being filled, before pulling almost all the way out again. The groan that escaped Peter's mouth was immediately cut off by a sharp gasp when Wade pushed in roughly, his hands grabbing Peter's waist hard enough to bruise. The thrust clearly hit Peter's prostate, because the boy was already moaning desperately. There was no way he was going to last long.

He set up a steady rhythm after that, every thrust pushing Peter back slightly until he had to wrap his hands around the bars of the headboard to give him something to hold onto.

"Wade!" Peter cried out, looking so gorgeous against the white bedsheets, his skin flushed pink and his cock aching hard and leaking steadily, a small puddle of precum collecting on his stomach. Wade had done that to Peter, and the thought of that made him thrust into him just a little harder, a little deeper, until Peter couldn't do anything but gasp and whimper.

Wade buried his face in Peter's neck, panting against the pale skin, unable to resist leaving his mark there. He wasn't sure how long it would last, but the idea that for a short period of time Peter had been  _ his _ , was intoxicating. The sight of Peter beneath him was something he knew he'd remember for centuries to come, no matter how convinced Peter was that everything faded. Even this.

Peter moved one hand down to stroke himself, his hand trembling slightly as Wade continued to pound into him. He barely got two strokes in before he was spilling all over his hand, Wade's name falling from his lips like he never wanted anyone more.

After that it didn't take long for Wade's thrust to get sloppy, Peter's soft, overstimulated whines definitely not helping him retain control and only a few thrusts later he was coming inside Peter's slick hole, liquid heat coursing through his veins so intensely that all he could do was bite down on Peter's shoulder to keep himself from moaning embarrassingly.

"Christ..." Wade whispered, and he saw Peter flinch painfully. Right, maybe not a good thing to mention around a literal demon. He kissed Peter softly as a way of apologizing, running a hand down his side, sticky with sweat. Wade slowly pulled out, engrossed by the sight of his cum dripping from Peter's hole, like icing on a cake. If he wasn't so spent he would've flipped Peter over and lick his cum right out of him again. Next time. If there would even be a next time.

"That was pretty good," Peter mumbled, smirking slightly. Wade just slapped Peter's thigh and rolled onto his back.

"I'll take it," Wade replied, about to pass out when he suddenly noticed a new weight at their feet, the smell of smoke filling his lungs. Vuruud had finally joined them again and was now making himself comfortable on the bed. Wade had wondered where he'd been.

"So, you're staying then?" He asked, turning his head to look at Peter.

"Would you like me to?"

And Wade couldn't lie to a demon.

"Yeah."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? writing chapters longer than 2000 words? its more likely than you think
> 
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed it <3


	9. Chapter 9

When Wade woke up in the morning he expected to feel Peter's almost familiar heat next to him, the heavy weight of an oversized dog sleeping at his feet, but all he got was a cold and empty space where a body used to be. It took him awhile to realize what happened, the last remnants of sleep still clinging to him and making it hard to focus on all that had transpired the night before.  
  
His bed was empty, Peter was gone. He hadn't even bothered to leave a note. Despite telling Wade that he'd stay last night, Peter had left before Wade even got the chance to say goodbye. It was hard not to feel hurt, to analyze every single move he made the night before, wondering where he went wrong, how exactly he fucked up. Peter had seemed eager to fuck him, actively participating and enjoying himself. Maybe he had gone too fast and Peter realized that he actually didn't want it, getting away from Wade to avoid dealing with all of the regret.  
  
It hurt like a bitch, because he liked Peter, he genuinely enjoyed being around him, even though they had a bit of a rocky start. He had allowed himself to hope that maybe Peter liked him back, that there'd be a next time. Clearly he'd been wrong. Peter wasn't interested in doing whatever this was again, and Wade wasn't interested in having a pity party, no matter how tempting it was. So, Wade did what he did the last time Peter disappeared on him, he got up, pulled himself together and moved on with his life. There was no use waiting around for someone who wasn't going to come back, he had more important things to do. At least he'd still have the memories of fucking Peter into the mattress to jerk off to.  
  
Paris was supposed to be the city of love, a place filled with romance where the most cliché love stories took place, and yeah, Wade may not have been in love with Peter, but that didn't mean he didn't want some kind of happy ending. So yeah, it hurt, and he figured it would continue to hurt for a while, but he'd be fine, he always was.

 

* * *

 

It had been three months since he left Paris, since he had Peter beneath him, and he hadn't seen a single actual sign of the demon. Every black dog he saw resembled Vuruud, cigarette smoke seemed a lot darker, shadows moved when they shouldn't, but they were always just his imagination. One blink and it was gone. The dogs were too small, the scent of the smoke too light compared to the heaviness that had filled his lungs, the shadows completely still. Maybe he'd have to accept that Peter was well and truly gone, that it was all just in his head.  
  
It had been three months and Wade was getting used to Peter's absence, or that's what he told himself. At night he still felt his searing hot touch burning through his skin, marking him deeply and thoroughly. There hadn't been a single morning where he didn't wake up hard and aching for Peter's body pressed against his own. It was kind of pathetic.   
  
Work kept him somewhat distracted, and his current mark was definitely an interesting one. He was in his mid 30s, and at first he just looked like a typical rich asshole, the kind who thought they were better than everyone else just because they had money. Wade just assumed his daddy was very rich and that's where all the money came from, but then he dug a little deeper and found out that he came from nothing. His dad died when he was very young, his mom worked several minimum wage jobs to take care of him and his two siblings, but they still struggled to stay afloat. Then, suddenly, when he was 24 he started making crazy amounts of money, the kind of money that would allow him to live comfortably for the rest of his life without having to ever work another day. Wade had tried to find out how or why, but all he got was vague leads on some company that sort only formally existed.

It was weird, to say the least, but it wouldn't matter soon, because Wade was about to put a bullet between the man's eyes.   
  
His target's house was massive, with enough rooms to get lost in, but Wade had really expected nothing less. The alarm system was top of the line, and if Wade wasn't as awesome as he was it would've been tricky to disable, but thankfully he spent a lot of time disabling or getting around alarm systems, and this certainly wasn't the first time he'd dealt with that particular alarm.   
  
Inside it was dark and quiet, his footsteps echoing through the hallways almost hauntingly. Faintly he could smell smoke, feel the shadows move around him, his mind still playing tricks on him even after several months. He couldn't let it distract him. He just kept walking down the hall until he came face to face with the door to his target's bedroom, ignoring the familiar dark feeling that was growing in his chest.   
  
The door opened with a creaking noise that felt impossibly loud against the otherwise deafening silence. The steady breathing of his mark filled the room and Wade noticed he was out cold on his bed, silk sheets catching the faint moonlight that shone through the window. It was almost too easy, a low blow, some people might even say, but Wade didn't hold his morals very high and he was already reaching for his gun.   
  
The sound of a dog howling made him stop, his gun halfway in the air, finger on the trigger. The howl morphed into a growl and the shadows moved all over the walls, the faint smell of smoke suddenly thicker, surrounding him from all angles and this definitely wasn't his mind playing tricks on him.   
  
He should've known, the whole situation reeked of demons, and now he was in a room with one that might not play as nicely as Peter did. He was about to jump out of the window and make a run for it when the dog finally made an appearance, teeth bared, a mean look in its dark, empty eyes, the scars on his face exactly like...   
  
"Vuruud?" Wade whispered, trying to keep his voice down. Immediately the look on the dog's face changed to excitement, his tail wagging hard enough to thump against the wall. It would've been adorable if his mark hadn't started to wake up from the loud noise it produced. And, seriously? A dog howling uncomfortably close to him wasn't a big deal, but this was what woke him up? Geat.   
  
That's when Peter decided to show his face.   
  
"I always seem to bump into you, don't I?" He asked, but didn't give Wade a chance to reply before all of the air was knocked out of his lungs, his back pressed to the wall by an invisible force. There was no way he was getting out of that. "I'll deal with you later." Peter pointed at him. "Right now I have something else to take care of."   
  
The man was sitting up now, eyes moving between Wade, Vuruud and Peter, eventually settling on Peter, who was slowly walking towards him.   
  
"I know why you're here," he whispered, clearly trying to hide how much his voice was shaking. "You're here for my soul." He turned to Wade. "but... why is he here?"   
  
"I don't know why he's here, but I can assure you that in a few seconds that won't matter." Peter made the smallest gesture with his hands and within moments Vuruud was on the bed, sharp claws tearing through the bedsheets trying to get closer to his dinner. At first the man desperately tried to scramble away from his impending doom, but there was no use fighting a hellhound, Wade had been there, and so eventually Vuruud's teeth were ripping out guts, spilling blood all over the expensive bed sheets until all of the light had left he man's eyes.   
  
Still, the force holding Wade to the wall refused to let up, keeping him trapped, pinned like a bug, and now Peter's intense stare was zeroing in on him again.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Peter's eyes narrowed dangerously.   
  
"Same thing as you, trying to kill this guy." Vuruud was moving closer to him as well, tail still wagging excitedly. At least one of them was happy to see him. "So where've you been? I didn't take you as the type to love 'em and leave 'em."   
  
Peter seemed taken aback by that, something Wade couldn't entirely understand. He must've known what he did, right? "What? You got what you wanted, right?" His face twisted into a confused frown.   
  
"Wait, you think I only wanted to fuck you?" And now it was Wade's turn to be confused. He thought he had made it very clear that he was interested in Peter beyond his body, but clearly demons were denser than he thought.   
  
"Didn't you?"   
  
"Well, yeah, obviously, and it was awesome, but I thought I asked you to stick around."   
  
"You did."   


"Then why didn't you?" He didn't mean to sound as upset as he did, but Peter definitely noticed it.  
  
"I thought once I gave you what you wanted you'd be over me." There was a dark edge to his words, anger dripping off the syllables, but below that there was something close to sadness.   
  
"Maybe we should have this conversation somewhere else, maybe somewhere that doesn't have a dead body in the middle of the room," Wade offered, not really feeling the whole drama that would inevitably happen if someone went to investigate. "And uh... this position I'm in right now is kind of uncomfortable." Seconds later he fell down the wall, a loud thump reverberating through the room as his body hit the hardwood floor. "Thanks," he groaned.   
  
"What is there to discuss? You wanted to fuck me, I gave you what you wanted and now we can both continue to live our lives." Peter's arms were crossed and if Wade knew how to interpret dog emotions he would say that Vuruud was glaring at the demon. Good dog.   
  
"Is that what you want?" Wade asked, slowly getting up from his place on the floor.   
  
"I..." Rendering a demon speechless was definitely high on the list of his accomplishments, but all he could focus on was how cute and nervous Peter looked.   
  
"Because if it was up to me that definitely wouldn't have been a one time thing."   
  
"Of course you'd say that." Peter rolled his eyes.   
  
"Peter, I'm not just saying that because I think you're smoking hot, which you are, by the way, but I'm saying it because I like being around you and I want to be around you more. When you're not trying to kill me, that is."   
  
"You're not kidding." It was a statement, laced with disbelief. Peter could see right through him, detect any and all lies that dared to spill from his lips, so right now he had to be able to see that Wade was telling the truth. Vuruud knew it, too, because he was roughly nudging the back of Peter's knees, forcing him to either walk towards Wade or eat shit on expensive hardwood.   
  
Wade quickly reached out to grab Peter's arm, steadying him against the power of a determined dog. "I'm not kidding," he confirmed. "I'm not going to make you do anything, not that I could even if I wanted to, but I need you to know that whatever this is, I want more of it."   
  
"Vuruud seems to want that, too," Peter replied softly, gesturing towards the dog that was still trying to push them closer together.   
  
"I need to know that you want it, baby boy, I need you to say it."   
  
"I... I want that, too," he whispered. "You make me feel alive like nothing else has been able to." Another confession coming from the depths of Peter's tormented soul, and Wade couldn't do anything but pull Peter close to him and kiss him until he couldn't think. The metallic smell of blood that filled the room long forgotten, along with the dead body. All he could feel was Peter’s body pressed against him, their lips moving together almost passionately, like they’d known each other’s bodies for ages.   
  
Yeah, Wade could get used to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter, i always love reading them <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for disappearing for a while again, but hey, there's Plot™

Wade hadn't expected Peter to stick around, hadn't expected romantic date nights and holding hands, so he wasn't all that surprised when he didn't get that. All he got was a dark and hungry kiss, a promise that he'd be back, and then Peter was gone, vanishing like he had done so many times before. Wade was alone again, the thick smell of smoke mingling with blood the only proof that Peter had even been there.

He never felt truly alone though, the nagging feeling of being watched always in the back of his mind, something dark coursing through his veins, following him wherever he went. He had gotten used to that feeling over the course of the past few months, the heaviness that he carried around now a part of him and even if Peter wasn't physically there, he could feel him as if he was.

Peter stopped by every so often, always conveniently when Wade was home and he figured Peter planned it that way. Sometimes he'd disappear for months on end, only for Wade to suddenly find him sitting on his couch as if he owned the place, Vuruud at his feet like he always seemed to be.

When he was there things were awesome, and not just because Wade couldn't keep his hands off Peter and Peter seemed to reciprocate gladly, but because there was something so genuine about being with Peter now that there were no more secrets, no more tensions.

It was difficult though, those short visits never long enough, Peter's hot touch lingering on his skin hours after he had left again and Wade felt himself losing his mind. He wanted more, he _needed_ more, he needed Peter to stay for more than a day, craved waking up next to another body.

But Peter left and he kept on leaving, over and over and over again and Wade was ready to beg him on his knees to _please_ stick around a little longer, let him hold him for a few more hours. His heart ached in a way he didn't know it could, desire wrapped so tightly around his lungs he forgot how to breathe.

"Please stay," he pleaded, his hand wrapped around Peter's skinny wrist. "I can't stand to watch you leave again."

"You know I can't stay." Peter looked at him with those pitch black eyes and Wade felt something break inside of him, something burst in his chest, a sharp pang reverberating through his bones and he let go of Peter's wrist like he'd been burnt.

He was in love with Peter and Peter was going to keep leaving him.

"Are you okay?" Genuine concern crossed Peter's features for a moment, his hand already reaching for Wade's

"I need you to stay," he whispered. "You keep me up at night, every time you disappear you take a part of my soul with you and every time it hurts a little more." Gently he cupped Peter's cheek.

"Wade, I-" Peter started, but Wade interrupted him.

" _Please._ " He felt pathetic, but he couldn't say goodbye to him again, not knowing when he'd see him next. Peter looked down at the floor, lower lip caught between his teeth.

"I guess I could stay a little longer..." Peter looked like he was about to say something else, but that was abruptly cut off when Wade pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, lifting Peter's feet off the ground. At first he tensed up, but eventually he relaxed in Wade's arms, resting his head on Wade's shoulder. "I don't want to leave you either, but sometimes I have to," Peter mumbled, voice muffled slightly.

"I know you do, I just wish you didn't."

"I'm sorry... Let me make it up to you." Peter moved back slightly and his hand trailed down Wade's chest. Wade's breath caught in his throat at the implications, but he had a better idea.

"As much as I appreciate that, I'd much rather give you an incentive to stick around," Wade replied, moving to sit down on the couch behind him, taking Peter's hand and pulling him into his lap, his gorgeous ass pressed firmly against Wade's crotch.

"What did you have planned?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow curiously and Wade wanted to kiss that look right off his face. So he did.

Kissing Peter was an experience, even after several times it remained intoxicating. He tasted like smoke, deep and dark, his restless fingers roaming over his shoulders and arms and chest, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

Wade dipped his fingertips into the waistband of Peter's pants, sliding his hand down until he could rub a finger over Peter's tight hole, just to watch him shiver. He'd never get tired of having Peter in his lap, looking like every single one of his wet dreams combined in a single person.

"Is this your plan?" Peter teased, pushing back against Wade's finger.

"Oh no, I have much greater plans for you, when I'm done you'll never want to leave my bed again."

"All bark, no bite," Peter mumbled, mouthing along the line of Wade's jaw, already driving him insane. Wade was in love with Peter and every touch was amplified a million times. He never wanted to let go again.

"Oh, I'm going to prove you so wrong, baby boy." Wade pulled his hand out of Peter's pants and picked him up bridal style, carrying him towards the bedroom with surprisingly little protest from the demon in his arms. This was going to be fun.

 

* * *

 

"Are you leaving now?" Wade asked carefully, post-orgasm bliss making his mind a little hazy, his limbs comfortable loose as he laid next to Peter, who unfortunately had started to become restless again, despite how much Wade had just made him scream. Peter looked so good next to him, pale skin flushed slightly, his hair a complete mess, and Wade never wanted to let him go again.

"You know I have to, I can't abandon my work for another night with you." Peter's face was just as sad as Wade felt, he didn't want to leave either, bound by his responsibilities. If Wade had it his way Peter would be in his bed every night, but nothing was easy with Peter, and he didn't expect it to ever be.

"We all have a job to do, something to earn our way out of the pit," Peter continued, sighing softly. "You got lucky, Wade Wilson, but I fear your luck is about to run out." For a moment Wade paused, trying to decipher the cryptic words.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, tipping Peter's chin up so he could look at him.

"Look, I can't say much about this, but... you can't expect to sell your soul and then get off the hook without paying up, you're going to have to give something in return for the life of that girl. As far as everyone downstairs is concerned you stole from them, cheated your way out of the contract, and they're not happy."

"So, what do they want from me? They can't take my soul and I'm pretty sure I don't have anything that's worth much to a demon." Wade tried to think of something, anything, he had that would help him fulfill the terms of the contract, but he came up with nothing. Peter, however, definitely seemed to know something.

Peter hesitated before speaking up, sounding almost guilty. "They might try to take Vanessa's soul in return." 

The mention of her name made Wade falter, not sure if he heard it correctly. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Obviously your situation is a unique one, but Vanessa's soul was saved in return for yours, and if they can't get yours, they'll just take hers back," Peter explained, his tone was neutral, but his eyes were brown and, once again, Peter looked so close to human that it was easy to pretend.

"Okay, well, great, the mood is officially ruined. How much do you know about this?"

"Not a lot, just heard some rumours. I'm not exactly the first demon they'd consult for a plan like this, but demons do love to talk." Peter shrugged, uncomfortably calm compared to the seething rage Wade felt bubbling up under his skin.

"Protection against demons, how much do you know about that?" Wade asked, untangling himself from the bedsheets and getting up to pace around his bedroom, unbothered by his nakedness. He had no idea where Vanessa was these days, he had cut ties with her completely after the incident and after several attempts to contact him, Vanessa had gone silent as well. It shouldn't be too hard to find out her location though.

"Wade, you may be able to protect her for a little while, but she won't be safe forever and unless you have something to bargain with they won't leave her alone until the debt has been paid. I really think you should think this through before doing something stupid and dangerous," Peter tried to reason with him, but Wade wasn't interested.

"Just tell me what you know," Wade demanded.

Peter frowned slightly, but started talking anyway. "Salt is mostly effective, holy water works, too, but salt lines would be your best bet. Since she doesn't have a contract it might take them a while to find her, which should give you some time to get to her first." Peter seemed nervous as he spoke, fingers twitching slightly. "I just feel like this might end badly."

"Peter, I can't die, what can they do to me?" he asked, picking his clothes up off the floor and slipping them on, half-ready to track Vanessa down right that second, but Peter's next words stopped him in his tracks.

"Yeah _you_ can't die, but by now it's pretty common knowledge that I've been hanging out with you for a while now, and I am in a very vulnerable position here. So yeah, you might be fine, but if this goes south I definitely won't be." Peter gritted his teeth, eyes glazing over black and Wade froze.

No matter what happened, someone he cared about was going to get hurt and it was going to be on him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -nervous laughter- hey guys
> 
> this only took me literal years to update. i wish i had a good excuse but really i just spent the past month or so writing 40k words of porn for another ship.
> 
> anyway! im back! with a shorter than usual chapter! what can i say? im a generous author. I'll try not to disappear like that again but honestly i cant promise anything because of who i am as a person.

"So, what's your plan?" Peter asked after a few long moments of silence, "because if you're gonna make your problem my problem then I'm out."

"What do you mean _out?_ " Wade replied, turning towards Peter, who was getting out of bed as well and for a moment Wade was distracted by the demon's body. Pale, porcelain skin, slender hands, pink lips, it was a sincere struggle to not tackle him to the bed again and fuck him until they would both forget about this whole mess. It was not fair how gorgeous Peter was, and it was definitely not fair that he was about to lose him again.

"I mean _out._ " Peter gestured between the two of them. "I like you Wade, but if you want to put my wellbeing on the line for that girl then I'm out, you have to pick."

"You are _not_ pulling the crazy girlfriend card on me," Wade said, astounded. There was no way this was happening, everything spiraled down faster than he could've ever expected and of course the exact moment he thought he had it all everything went to shit. He couldn't even be surprised though, his life seemed to be a spiral of misery at any given moment. And wasn't it funny that his brief moment of light came from darkness itself?

"Too bad, I am. It's either me or her, I'm not going to be tortured for the next couple centuries because you want to save your ex-girlfriend." Peter sounded angry, but there was an undertone of fear and Wade figured that after centuries of torture one might be a little afraid of it.

"Peter, there has to be something we can do," Wade tried to bargain, but Peter wasn't having any of it.

"No, I don't think you understand, it is literally either me or her, if you save her you will most likely not get to see me again, even if I wanted to see you. Worst case scenario, both me and Vanessa get fucked over. You can't save her, Wade." The last part wasn't angry, it was almost sympathetic, and Wade's heart hurt.

"So, what do I do?" Wade asked, nervously pacing back and forth around the room.

"You do nothing," Peter said quietly, one hand landing on Wade's shoulder to stop his movements. There was something soft about the gesture and it was so very tempting to wrap his arms around Peter and say _'Fuck it, I just want you to stay.'_. "There is nothing you can do, unless you find something to bargain with, but as you said, there's not much you can give a demon."

"I can't just let her die, Peter." Peter's eyes narrowed at that, all softness suddenly gone.

"Fine, go try to save her then, but I'm out."

"No no no no," Wade started, sounding more panicked than he would've liked, "we can... we can solve this, no one has to die, no one has to literally go to hell."

"What's your plan?" Peter asked again, not even making eye contact as he reached to the floor to grab his own clothes.

"Okay, so, I don't have a plan-"

"Of course you don't," Peter cut him off before he could finish the sentence and Wade would almost be offended if he wasn't right. "Look, I had fun, but I didn't spend centuries working my way out of a shithole only to be thrown back into it." Wade watched him throw his shirt back on, already missing the miles of exposed skin the moment it was gone, knowing he might never see it again.

"Peter, please," Wade all but begged and for a moment Peter's movements faltered.

"Here." Peter walked up to him and grabbed his wrist. An agonizing burning sensation originated from where their skin was touching and Wade let out a loud groan, his fist clenching tightly until the pain finally subsided. When Peter's hand was gone a strange mark was burned into his skin. It glowed for maybe half a second, before it finally dulled down into something that looked like scar tissue "That's my sigil," Peter explained, "use it so summon me if you figure your shit out." He paused for a moment. "And try not to lose that arm."

And with that, Peter was gone, leaving a trail of thick smoke in his wake and Wade couldn't help but feel like he had just majorly fucked up. The lingering burn on his wrist reminded him of what he had just lost. He honestly couldn't blame Peter, he had no idea what he would've done in his place, probably the same. He _liked_ Peter, maybe he'd even go as far as to say he loved him, and the thought of losing him forever absolutely terrified him.

There was a small chance that he'd be able to fix this, that he'd be able to save Vanessa and get Peter back, but even if he did manage to push back the inevitable, Vanessa would still have to live in fear possibly forever and then when she _did_ die she'd most likely go to hell anyway. He'd have to make a deal, find something to give them, but he needed time.

Vanessa had to be safe first, even if it was just for a little while, then he could figure something out. Yeah, yeah he could do this, he could make this work . He just wished Peter was there to help him out, help him think. This was fine, he'd been alone for a large chunk of his life, he didn't need anyone else, the stakes were only extremely high, nothing to worry about. _Nothing_ to worry about.

He took a deep breath, hoping to gather his thoughts, but they remained scrambled, all over the place. The only thing he knew was that he had to get his ass over to Vanessa as fast as possible.

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to find out Vanessa's address, all he had to do was google her name and with the power of social media and Wade's great detective skills he had all the information he needed in no time at all. Now came the hard part; finding Vanessa and convincing her that he wasn't some delusional creep. Even if he did somehow manage to convince her of that and she, by some miracle, recognized him, she would probably kick his ass and tell him to hit the road.

He couldn't blame her for that, either, he _had_ totally abandoned her after nearly getting her killed after all. Even if it was entirely for her own good she would probably be very fucking pissed and Wade was already preparing himself for the yelling of a lifetime. He probably deserved it.

Never in his life had a door seemed so intimidating, and he spent a good 5 minutes just staring at the peeling paint, but time wasn't exactly on his side, so he took a deep breath, put on his big boy panties, and knocked on the door, praying to every god he could think of that she was home.

As it turned out, she was home and as soon as she saw him she tried to close the door between them. The look on her face was indecipherable, but mostly she looked nervous. Vanessa wasn't weak in any sense of the word, but Wade was a renounced mercenary after all and he didn't think the suit and mask did anything to help his case.

Quickly he put his foot between the door to stop her from closing it fully. The force she slammed the door shut with made him groan in pain and he nearly doubled over. He swore he heard bones crack, not even his boots could protect his feet from that kind of force.

"Ow, fuck, I think that's broken," he groaned, "you are seriously strong. Do you have a first aid kit?" he asked, "wait, no, I don't need that, nevermind. Some tea wouldn't go unappreciated, though, do you mind if I come in?"

Vanessa just stared at him, her expression a blend of surprised, angry, worried and something he couldn't recognize. He could only hope it wasn't murderous rage.

"Wade?" She asked in disbelief, opening the door a little more and freeing his mangled foot.

"The one and only. How did you recognize me? Was it the smooth and seductive voice? It was, wasn't it? It's a real hit with the ladi-" He was immediately cut off by a sharp slap to his face and for a moment Wade had to feel if his jaw wasn't dislocated. It wasn't. "Fuck, okay, I deserve that," he admitted. Yeah, that last expression was definitely murderous rage.

"Why the fuck are you here?" She asked, and wow, if looks could kill Wade would... still not be dead, but that's besides the point. Vanessa looked thoroughly pissed and like she was about ready to make a necklace out of his intestines. He figured that was fair.

"I was just in the area and I thought I'd stop by, see how you're holding up, also I may've sold my soul to save your life all those years ago and now, due to some complications, your life and after life is in danger. So how about that tea?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always much appreciated <3


End file.
